The Amazing Spider-Man (Rewritten)
by worseman
Summary: This is my first spiderman story and I won't write down the summary because you already know it which you, reader, read every spiderman fanfiction.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

**Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and I'm here to introduce ****the**** rework of my first Spider-man fanfiction****. Within my story, some are changed but others remained the same which is hard for me to rewrite the story. This rewritten story is a lot similar to my old story because it was basically modified and not entirely rewritten but some of it in this story.**

**If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, Please comment down about it and what do you think about this story.**

**Notes**

**To those who were the first time to read this, t****his story ****will be inspired**** by Dc New 52 and Rebirth and fan-made by me and this took place ****five****years**** before the avenger first assembled in public and after ****one****year**** that daredevil's first appearance in secret.**

**As for my old Spiderman fanfiction, I might have to delete the old fanfiction by tomorrow or next week. Here's the link to my old spiderman fanfiction: **_/s/12497339/1/The-Amazing-Spiderman._

* * *

A raging storm pouring heavily upon New York City during the darkest night while making loud thunder to scare the children. A street was filled with many slow-moving vehicles but fortunately, the storm was slowly moving to another location.

A six-year-old boy with brown hair and hazel eyes dressed in his blue-strap pajamas, descending down the stairs to the hallway. He then began to walk slowly to the living room where his mother and father enjoying their time because he was afraid of the thunder and could not sleep peacefully. While he was slowly walking, he heard glass breaking in his father's office room and went to check it out. He twisted the doorknob and push the door to the other side. He saw a shattered glass window, letting the rain wetting the document paper on his father's desk. He began to call his father loudly, "Dad! Dad!"

"What's wrong, Peter?" His father asked while walking towards Peter.

When his father arrived at the scene, Peter pointed at the shattered window. His father became paranoid as he saw the scene and began to enter it to check his thing to see what thing had been stolen. While he was checking, his mother came into the scene while asked, "Richard, What's wrong?"

Richard began to pull out the drawer of his desk, removed a false bottom and his hand reached the files and grab it to take out. As he took out his file, he looked at Mary and asked hastily, "Mary, pack everything as you can and take Peter to Ben and May's place now."

"Was it them?"

"Not sure but I won't take the chance to ignore it."

Richard nodded, saying yes and Mary carried Peter out of the office while he erased the equation on the board as quickly as possible and when he was done, he jogged out of the room, leaving each of his important documents and research behind.

* * *

**An hour later**

**Parker Residence,**

**Queen, New York City**

Swinging his leg, Peter was very bored as there was nothing fun or interest to do but when his eyes caught on his parents discussing with his Uncle and Aunt, Ben and May Parker, in the kitchen, he stood up from the couch and began to walk. As he got closer, he began to eardrop their conversation.

"Are you sure about this, Richard? Leaving Peter to our care?" Ben asked Richard with a serious expression.

"I'm positive, Ben. I don't want our son to know about our life and getting involved with my research." Richard replied.

"My god, Richard. What the hell do you get involved in it?" Ben asked, feeling upset with Richard whom he does not know what kind of life Richard and Mary have.

"I know that it was my problem but it does not concern you and May."

"I'm really not sure if it entrusting me to take care of Peter because you two abandoning him and your role as his family."

"If we bring him with us, he will become a target like us, Ben." Richard sighed heavily with sadness and regret but he continued, "We don't want to lose him just like our second child."

Ben was off-guard by Richard's mention of his and Mary's second child and younger brother to Peter whose name was going to be Richard Parker Junior but he remembered the painful memories of the death of their unborn second child by the car accident. He sighed but felt his hand being touched and looked at May who was the one who touched his hand while looked at him with her sympathy expression.

Ben was again sighed but he finally decided so he said, "Alright, Richard. We going to take care of Peter."

Mary let her tears flow down her cheeks, feeling that Peter going to stay with Ben and May with the rest of his life without her and Richard but it was the only solution to protect Peter so she said, "Thank you, Ben."

After the conversation, Peter walked to his parents who were ready to leave and asked with his sad tone, "Are you leaving me behind?"

Mary bent down to her knee and gently placed her hand on Peter's cheek and smiled while replied, "No, Peter. We will come back to get you once it is over."

"Mary?" Richard called.

Mary stood up and backed away from Peter while Richard bent down and started to speak with Peter, "Peter, Promise me that you'll be good to your Uncle and Aunt and become a good person all the time."

"Ok," Peter replied.

As Richard stood up, he began to walk out of the houses with Mary while Peter watched his parents go to their transportation with his sad expression.

* * *

**9 years later**

"Peter! You're going to be late for school!"

Peter groaned in tiredness and annoyance that his sleep was disrupted by May's loud voice. He lifted his head up to see that he was sleeping on the desk, piled with many random paper and electrical components. He felt cold and wet at the right bottom of his face, thinking it was his salvia which was true. He then lazily used his forearm to wipe it away. He looked down to see a pile stained with his salvia but fortunately, it was not his school assignment, homework, or quiz. It was his random thought paper where he wrote what he thinks an unbelievable unrealistic event such as hoverboard or alien invasion. He stood up from his chair and walked step by step like a newborn baby.

Peter stopped at his feet and saw a mirror reflection of himself with his messy brown hair and sore hazel eyes. He chuckled that he was in a mess from sleeping. He continued to walk to his door to open to go to the bathroom to take a warm shower and brush his dirty teeth to clean himself into a neat person. He wished that he was sick to skip his school because he does not want to walk to his bad torture memories moment as a high school student. However, he does not want to disappoint his both uncle and aunt with his prejudiced attitude as he needs a good grade to get into a colleague or university for his future to become a better person in the future.

"How long does that boy get himself dressed?" May said, focusing on cooking scrabble eggs on the pan.

"Relax, May. I know that Peter always wasted his time as the other teenage does but he will get there in time," Ben replied, not looking at May but focusing on Newspaper.

A sound of the footstep getting loud in the stairs, Peter jumped down to the ground from the stairs, skipped three last steps and start walking to the kitchen. Peter was now wearing his white T-shirts with the dark green hoodie jacket outside, Blue Jeans and white Niki shoes with red detail. His brown hair was neat, there were no sore hazel eyes and he was currently wearing spectacles.

As Peter gets closer to the Kitchen with his pack bag and skateboard, he greeted Ben and May, "Morning, Uncle Ben and Aunt May."

"Morning, Peter." Ben greeted back, still focusing on the newspaper.

"Peter, You're going to be late for school." May reminded Peter, pointed at the time that he should go to school right now but Peter was, however, relaxed as he opened the fridge and took a carton of plain milk to drink.

"May, I'm not going to be late for school again," Peter replied, calming May while drank a cup of milk when he poured it into the cup.

"Like the last time where you woke up at the same time your lesson started?"

"Meh, I guess that my bad luck."

Ben chuckled at what Peter said, reminding him of himself at Peter's age who was a cool-headed person who always relaxes in the crucial time but now, his cool personality disappeared and replaced with a hard-working personality. May was worried about Peter's behavior every time and she could not understand him at all. As Peter had finished, drinking milk, He began to walk towards the door while took the plain toast bread on his way and put it into his mouth.

"Peter, stay out of trouble because I don't want any trouble for the third time," Ben warned Peter with a cautious and strict tone as Peter nodded, accepted the warning while smiled when his head turned around to Ben.

"Don't worry, Uncle Ben. I won't get into any trouble at all." Peter replied as he unlocked the door, twisted the knob, slide it to the other side and went out to the street. He then closed and locked the door.

"Do you think Peter will find out?" May asked as she switched off the gas.

"Let's find out in one way to another, May," Ben replied as he drank a cup of coffee.

* * *

**Outside of Midtown High,**

**Queens, New York City**

Skating throughout the crowd in the street, dodging the people's walking path and jumped over the object at the same time, Peter was focusing on his path, ignoring his surroundings while enjoying his skating with a happy expression because it was not his first but hundred times that he always skated in every part of the street of New York alone. He liked to skate every day because he likes to feel a gust of cold wind blowing in front of him, reminding that he definitely felt like he can do whatever he wants. Not only skating but he also liked to explore every part of New York City such as Manhattan or Brooklyn as he liked to adventure every street and building to know his routine.

As Peter was about to reach the school in perfect time, he was suddenly distracted on his way by a beautiful blonde girl walking to his school and her name was Gwendolyn Stacy. She was a new student who had transferred from her school a year ago and she now became part of his school life. Both him and she were in the photography club and they were not a friend but a stranger to each other even though they knew their names only. The way everyone in school described her with many words such as beautiful, smart or kindness. According to everyone's opinion, she was believed to be the fifth hottest student of midtown high. However, he knew two things in his school life: he was way out of her league and her father was a police captain of the New York Police Department which he encountered when he was a rebellion seven years old.

This distraction caused Peter not focusing on his surroundings and he accidentally bumped into the African American boy who was rushing to school. Both fell to the ground roughly and similarity. Peter groaned in pain for a short time and slowly picked himself to his feet as well as the person whom he bumped into.

"Ugh, watch where you are going, Parker."

"Sorry, Hobie. It will not happen again," Peter apologized as he helped Hobie by picking up the book and a couple of notes paper laying on the ground.

"When you ever learn where you're looking at but not get distracted by something caught in your eyes?"

"What about you ever learn not to do a dangerous stun prank like chemical foam incident?"

Hobie was about to counter Peter's word but he was unsuccessfully countered as he could not counter incoming word with either sarcastic or outspoken word from Peter's mouth. What Peter had said was true that Hobie was a cause of the incident. Hobie's prankster was initially rarely small but it slowly got out of his hand sometimes and this caused him to get into trouble with someone whom he angered with. He sighed in annoyance that he could not think of any word and accepted defeat because he does not want his self-esteem to be shackled.

"Damn it, Peter, you're good at this, aren't you?" Hobie asked, impressed by Peter while smiled.

"What can I say, Hobie," Peter replied, "I'm naturally good at almost everything."

As Peter finished his conversation with Hobie, they finished picking the paper up and stood up from the ground.

"Come on, Hobie, we don't want to be late in our own lesson," Peter reminded Hobie as he jogged to the door, followed by Hobie.

**Classroom**

Peter stepped into his classroom and saw his few classmates including a brown combed haired boy with blue eyes, dressed in normal neat clothes who waving at him with his hand. He saw the sight of waving and walked towards the boy whom he was his best friend.

"Hey, Peter." A boy greeted Peter with a smile.

"Hey, Harry Osborn." Peter greeted back in tiredness tone as he sat down on the chair and rest his head on the table

"Let me guess: stay overnight?" Harry asked, noticed Peter's behavior and tiredness.

"Yeah."

"Jeeze, Peter, what makes you stay overnight?"

"Homework, early project planning, mind thinking of possible future, drawing or video game, I think?" Peter listed everything he had done to stay awake.

"I guess that your brain didn't function with a night of proper sleep."

"Whatever, Harry, but I think I know what you're going to say about your popular statue," Peter said.

"Dude, I'm not here to talk about my popular statue but I'm here to tell you good news."

"What kind of good news?"

"Well, I eavesdrop on our science teacher about going to a science demonstration at the Empire State University, hosted by other science companies including my dad's company, Oscorp Industries," explained Harry.

Peter lifted his head up when he heard what Harry said, he turned his head to face Harry and said happily, "Wow. That's great, Harry. Thank you but…."

"I know, I had to tag along and I don't want to piss my dad off." Harry sighed with the misery which lower Peter's mood down.

All of a sudden, a crumpled paper ball hit Peter's head as he felt a slap against the backdrop of his head. He turned in the direction it came from and saw one of the groups on the other side but he knew them a long time. Harry glared at the blonde jockey boy for a short time and advised Peter, "Don't get warm up, Peter. You're going to make matters worse if you fight with Flash Thompson."

"I know and he's just a good looking guy," Peter sarcastically replied, which made Harry chuckled, and lay his head on a table to rest his eyes.

"I'm quite jealous that you're really good at a sarcastic word, Peter," Harry said, feeling jealous at Peter's capabilities of words.

Gwen entered the room out of a sudden and went to her seat where Peter and Harry were at the further distance to her behind. As she walked towards her seats, Harry greeted her with his formal greeting.

"Good morning, Miss Stacey."

"Really, Harry? Being formal can make me impress you?" Gwen asked Harry as she rolled her eyes while smiled.

"Hey, I tried to light up the mood with a funny joke," Harry replied as he smiled.

Gwen looked at Peter resting his head on the table with her puzzled face, thinking that he was sleeping. She then looked back to Harry to ask, "Umm, Is your friend, Peter, still asleep?"

"Yeah, he's asleep, Gwen, because he had a problem with his sleeping." Harry lied quickly to cover Peter's state even he does not know whether he was asleep or not.

Peter did not exactly sleep but trying to rest his eyes from last night. He overheard Harry interacting with Gwen about their basic event but he tried not to be interesting but could not help himself to hear their conversation. He wanted to know more about Gwen but he was not sure if he was a sort of stalker

"Is it because of the noise in his home or he pretended to sleep?" Gwen asked again with raised her eyebrow.

Harry laughed nervously a little but quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, you can join us to spent a fun time because we had nothing to do after school."

Gwen shook her head left and right sadly and explained, "Sorry, Harry. I got some paperwork to do and I need to go back home after school."

Harry frowned after hearing what Gwen saying but tried to approach differently, "Do you need some help because..."

"I don't need your help, Harry. I can manage on my own without anyone's help. See you later."

Hearing the conversation, Peter was not sure whether Gwen's tone to be irrational or anger but what he remembered was that he overheard Gwen talking with her phone angrily last week. He would think that she and her father were in bad blood for a moment. When Peter lifted his head up a bit, he started to cheer Harry, "Don't feel sad, Harry. We both know that Gwen is a busy person every day."

"Yeah but...I want to know more about her even though we're a friend."

"Oh yeah, you and Gwen met during the recess while trying to hit on the girl with Hobie."

"Don't remind me that, because it was freaking embarrassing moment in my life," Harry said while closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Peter laughed a bit at Harry's discomfort, but he began his little conversation, trying to ease Harry's embarrassment. "Well, I also didn't know more about Gwen too, but I knew about her father."

Harry turned his head to face Peter and his face looked surprised as he asked, "Wait, you knew her father."

Peter nodded but their conversation interrupted by the teacher coming into the room and commanded, "Everyone, go back to your own seat now!"

Harry grumbled in annoyance that he was not able to ask Peter but had gone to his own table because he does not want any trouble with the teacher while Peter completely lifted his head to face in front and to be ready for the lesson.

* * *

**Oscorp Industries,**

**Manhattan, ****New York City**

Norman Osborn sighed while looking out of the window to see the view of the New York to reflect what he and his industries have accomplished over ten years but later interrupted by the sound of red flashing of the telephone. He picked the headset and asked, "Yes?"

"Mister Osborn. Mister Aikman is here."

"Ah, yes. Let him come through." Norman said as he put the headset back to the telephone.

The door was suddenly opened as Norman saw a brown-haired young man with clear glasses stepped into his office and walked towards Norman while Norman greeted, "How is your progress with the employer, Aaron?"

"To be frank, it's okay but not good, Mister Osborn, including your best scientist," Aaron told Norman a truth with a bit of irrational.

"Give Doctor Conner some time because he was a busy man and does not like to be disturbed," Norman advised with cautious.

"Okay, but are you going to say how is our progress with the Cross-genetic material, Mister Osborn?" Johnathan asked Norman with curious but later kicked himself for asking Norman.

"No need, Aaron. Your head department told me about it yesterday." Norman replied with a calm tone.

"Yes, but there are a slightly…."

"I'm already aware of that, Aaron. It would be ashamed that it would waste so you need to get back to your work with Conner and the employer. You can go now."

Johnathan started to walk towards the door but suddenly stopped by Norman's voice and turned his head to face Norman. "Aaron, call me Norman. Mister Osborn is a bit overlap for me because you are one of the special people that I recruited in my life and tell my son, Harry, that I cannot come to dinner with him because I got a lot of paperwork if you saw him around."

"Yes, Norman." Aaron nodded as he went out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

**Midtown High,**

**Queens, New York City**

A camera flashed as it caught the picture of some students doing their own things in the school background. Peter started to scan around the field to catch a glimpse of the photo picture from his camera. He wanted to catch something interesting and fun for the photography club because of the request by his president who wanted a proper example of the picture. He does not know why he agreed with it but nonetheless, he had to do it for the club. While he was scanning around to take a photo, A female voice behind him started to speak, "Is your full name, Peter Parker?"

Peter jumped out of fear a bit as he quickly turned his head around to see Gwen standing in front of him while caught his camera in time. He luckily did not curse loudly right in front of her. Peter was puzzled about why Gwen asking for his full name because they knew each other as an acquaintance and classmate. He straightforward reply to her question.

"That's my name."

"It was pretty funny to ask you and you became scared," Gwen laughed.

Peter chuckled nervously while looking at the right side but not facing Gwen because he was embarrassed by what just happen but quickly faced Gwen to ask.

"Why do you ask for my full name?"

"I wanted to make sure that you're Peter because you're a lot different from what I saw and think."

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You're sarcastic, funny, smartass, or outspoken from what I ask my friends and classmates about you," Gwen replied.

"Well, I'm neither of that," Peter mumbled sarcastically, being heard by Gwen.

"I guess I'm right."

A football flew out of nowhere and hit Peter's head. Peter groaned in pain while rubbing his back of his head softly and turned around to see Flash and his friends laughing and smiling at what they did to him. Gwen glared at them with her ferocious look for a bit and turned back to Peter. "Come on, Peter. Let's walk for a bit."

Peter nodded nervously as he and Gwen started to walk away together with them. As they were walking, Gwen asked, "So you and Harry are a best friend or normal friend?"

"Best friend. We met during elementary school and spent together all the time." Peter replied with an answer and reason, remembering the happy memories that he and Harry spending together. "By the way, what about you? What's your story?"

A football flew out of nowhere and hit Peter's head. Peter groaned in pain while rubbing his back of his head softly and turned around to see Flash and his friends laughing and smiling at what they did to him. Gwen glared at them with her ferocious look for a bit and turned back to Peter. "Come on, Peter. Let's walk for a bit."

Peter nodded nervously as he and Gwen started to walk away together with them. As they were walking, Gwen asked, "So you and Harry are a best friend or normal friend?"

"Best friend. We met during elementary school and spent together all the time." Peter replied with an answer and reason, remembering the happy memories that he and Harry spending together. "By the way, what about you? What's your story?"

Gwen thought of her answer for a second and replied, "Well, I'm living with my dad only because he is the only family I had even though my mum is still alive and well."

"Let me guess, your family are in some kind of dysfunction in a good way?" Peter asked, trying not to affect Gwen's sensitive.

"I know that you're trying not to offend me with that question, but yes," Gwen assured while replied.

"Well, I'm not going to ask for your explanation if you're uncomfortable with it."

"Thanks for understanding my answer."

As their conversation was still going on, Peter stopped at his track in front of Gwen walking and took a shot of the picture of the two students kissing each other and another student doing a basic stunt with his skateboard. Hearing a click sound of a camera, Gwen turned around to see Peter taking a picture. As he finished taking a picture, he turned around to continue their conversation but only eye to eye with Gwen. They stared at each other but only escalated into an awkward atmosphere. He snapped back to his sense after eye to eye and asked, "Anyway, umm…. did you want our conversation to be continued or ended here?"

Gwen shook her head and replied, "Ended here since I think I need to go back home to do my homework."

"Okay."

"By the way, it was nice to speak with you, Peter," Gwen said happily as she showed her happy smile.

Peter blushed a bit and replied sheepishly, "Yeah, it was a pretty good conversation between us."

"Except you're a little asshole but not," Gwen added Peter's reply.

Peter sighed, hearing what Gwen had added but he could not blame her because she was right about that. However, he ignored it as he took her word as her compliment of his personality. He told himself the mentality that he needs to change his personality.

"By the way, here's my phone number paper," Gwen offered, giving a paper to Peter

Peter accepted and took the paper from Gwen. Before he takes a look at her number, he saw she was already on her move which she was further away from him. Peter then farewell with a bit of loudness, "Thanks, Gwen and see you later."

Gwent turned her head around waved her hand while smiled and she continued to walk. Peter smiled for the first time to talk with her but his moment was interrupted. "Nice job, Peter."

Peter quickly turned around and saw Hobie standing while clapping slowly. Frustrated and annoyed, Peter walked past Hobie to ignore his own business but could not resist by Hobbies compliment.

"I hope that you will get a hot girlfriend like her."

"Shut up, Hobie Brown."

* * *

**Extra Notes**

**I made this version Peter Parker to be more or less like Stiles Stilinski from Tv Series, Teen Wolf because I like his characters and personality.**


	2. With Great Power Part 1

**Disclaimer**

**Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this ****is the second**** chapter of Spider-Man**

**If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, Please ****comment about**** it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

**I don't own any Marvel character except my OC characters.**

**Notes**

**I think this chapter was kinda weak but at the same, it's okay. I'm not sure whether this chapter is good or bad to you, reader.**

**Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

Peter was very excited on the inside that he will get to see a science demonstration at the Empire State University including a company of Harry's family, Oscorp Industries, which he reluctantly admitted that he was excited to due to Harry's hesitation. However, on the other hand, he also afraid that his whole class will be going to do unpleasant to him including Flash whom he hated the most. He knew that he accidentally agitated them with something that he already does with science or math lesson. He told himself mentally that everything would be alright for an entire day unless they would kill him. While Peter was at his thought filled with a mixture of happiness and anxious, Harry looked out of the bus's window at the street of New York City with his sad expression and let his breath sound out to snap Peter out of his thoughts.

Peter was noticed Harry's behavior so he started to ask without the hesitant, "Harry, What's wrong?"

Harry turned his head around to face Peter and replied with his mixture of upset and disappointment, "Well, I had nothing to hide but I'm truly not looking forward to visiting my dad's company at science demonstration."

"I know what you feel, but you don't want to disappoint him with something that you're going to cause."

"I know that Peter, but I promise that I will not be going to do something that causes your day to be worst."

"Don't worry about it because my day already becomes worse."

Harry was going to ask after being puzzled for a second at what Peter was saying but Peter quickly beat it to him as he explained, "I won't lie to you but I just realized something to do with our science lesson yesterday."

"Oh," Harry said, realizing at Peter's explanation.

"Yeah, I know."

Harry could not help himself but felt bad for Peter because he had dug himself to the grave with their whole class for being too brilliant. He could have sworn that before getting into a school bus, he saw a lot of his classmates glaring at Peter with their blazing hatred eyes and he was right. Right now, they felt like they had been trapped with a group of lions.

"I hate you," Harry mumbled.

"I'm glad that I'm not alone without you," Peter replied with a bit of sarcasm while smiled, after hearing Harry's mumble.

Meanwhile, three seats away from Peter and Harry's position, Gwen was having a private interaction with her Korean female friend. Even though there were many students on the bus who were going to hear their conversation, they ignored to talk to each other.

"I can't believe that Parker drags us to do the class test this Friday."

"Yeah, Cindy, but we cannot entirely blame him because some of us did not study that chapter," Gwen replied, calming Cindy down.

"Hey, I did study that chapter, but it's hard to remember that detail for goodness sake," replied Cindy with a bit of her frustration tone.

Gwen secretly admitted that she agreed with Cindy for Peter's troublesome cause. She could not know how smart he was when it came to science and technology subject. She needs to find out one way or another in secret. She turned her around to see through the bus window to the street to clear her mind away but she lost in her thoughts. Cindy turned her head around to face Gwen and was puzzled at her blank face. She snapped her fingers to produce a snap sound to Gwen's ear but Gwen did not react. She sighed that her snap did not wake her up so she tried other methods.

"I just realized that I heard Hobie talking with Osborn about you and Peter."

Gwen snapped out of her thoughts after hearing what Cindy had said and replied with one word, "What?"

"Nothing."

Cindy turned her head around from Gwen and smirked that her other method worked. Gwen groaned that she was easily fell to a simple trick. She cursed softly, "I hate you."

* * *

**Science Demonstration,**

**Empire State University, Matthan, New York City**

Aaron was leaning against the table while looking through a research detail about genetic-cross species to memorize because he had to present to students from Empire State University and other high schools. While he was memorizing, he admitted he hated to be here, presenting the Conner's project to them and wanted to remain in the laboratory to study and doing some experiments. Even though he hated it, he did have some experience of presenting every kind of science project when he was assigned to but he does not feel like it. While he was still memorizing, he felt a pat on his shoulder, making him turn around to see a smiling man in his late thirties with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Feeling nervous, Aaron?"

"Not exactly, Doctor Conner, but I kinda feel like I wanted to stay at home for an entire day."

"I know how you feel but this will give you some experience to do alone if and when I'm not present," Conner advised Aaron.

"Fine," Aaron replied, "But I won't promise with that."

Conner sighed while shook his head at Aaron's reply. He does not like his attitude even though he was a brilliant scientist but he knew that he was a good man. After memorizing, Aaron lifted his head from his phone and saw every container filled with many types of inserts, small mammals, and lizards. He pointed at the containers while questioned Conner, "Doctor Conner, are we sure that bringing living subject to showcase at the demonstration safe?"

"Don't worry, some containers are tightly sealed and its glass is unbreakable, provided by Oscorp," Conner answered, calming Aaron, "However, be careful with those who neither of two including the container filled with a spider that I created."

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked with his raised eyebrow.

"This spider had been an alternative modified that I had been experimenting and studying about it for three years before the genetic cross-species project in Oscorp even though it was already the project."

"You mean the spider is the first…"

"No, it was among the first few biology projects."

"That's incredible, Conner, but…"

"I know, but we have to take a risk and responsibility at the same time," Conner advised, "Remember my advice."

Aaron nodded as he and Cooner went back to their focus on their role. Both hoped that everything that they planned would go smoothly. However, they did not notice that one of the particle red and black spider somehow escaped from the container.

* * *

**Outside of**** Empire State University,**

**Matthan, New York City**

As the students of Midtown High went out of the school transportation bus, Peter fixed his glasses a bit to see the vision. As his glasses fixed, he saw a few different facility buildings for each student, who was specialized in. His eyes scanned around the field to see many young adult students doing their things such as the boy was playing guitar in front of his friend sitting in front of him, and a group of students having a loud chat that disturb some around them. As he was scanning, he was immediately pulled into a headlock by Flash.

"What's up puny Parker?" Flash greeted with mockery.

"What do you want, Flash?" Peter straight away asked with a neutral tone.

"I just come to greet you," Flash replied with his mocking smile.

Peter groaned in annoyance softly but felt the pressure on his neck as Flash's Headlock began to tighten his neck and his breath started to die out. When Peter was about to struggle, Flash released him off and walked away to join his gang while laughed behind Peter's back. Peter regained his breathing and Hobie came to him to see if Peter was alright.

"You okay, Peter?" Hobie asked with a mixture of concern and anger, not facing Peter but glaring at Flash.

"I'm fine, Hobie, and thanks for your concern," Peter replied, not worrying Hobie so much.

"You're not fine, Peter. You've been tormented by the people around you," Hobie said with a serious tone.

Hearing Hobie's serious tone, Peter was not pleasant to see Harry rallying up by his problem but never saw him with a serious attitude so he warned him with cautious, "Hobie, don't do anything stupid that makes you regret it."

"For God's sake, I cannot stand anymore to see you getting so much hate and pain." Hobie scowled as he and Peter began to join the rest of the students.

"I will deal with my problem by myself, Hobie, if I had a chance and don't get into any trouble," Peter told Hobie while walking.

"Alright, but it's your funnel." Hobie sighed and his mouth turned into a weak smirk.

Meanwhile, Harry was not very excited to visit the Oscorp booth to learn more about the company because he had already heard the details of the company many times and he was sick of it. He could both walk away from a group to explore throughout the university and skip the learning in the science demonstration but he could not. He cannot disappoint his father, Osborn, with his terrible and foolish action and if he does that, his daily life on free time activity decreased less while his study and discipline increased more. He hated being a father's son who can do anything possible. While he was lost in thought, he heard Gwen's voice.

"Harry."

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Gwen to ask, "Yeah?"

"You seem to be distracted by thoughts. Do you want to tell me about it?" Gwen asked, offering help to Harry.

"No, I'm fine," Harry declined Gwen's help, "I'm a little tired from the bus trip."

Gwen could tell that Harry was lying but she pretended that he was alright because she did not want to pressure him to tell him so she waited for him to tell at in right time if he wants to. She asked another question, "So, Harry, can you tell me more about Peter because he caught me with his interesting quirk?"

Harry raised his eyebrow at Gwen's question and guessed her question humorously, "Why? Is it because you want to look at his brain when you took his out like Frankenstein?"

"Maybe your humor is such lowest key that I heard," Gwen countered Harry.

Harry sighed at Gwen's counter against his humor and gave up while cursed softly, "Damn it."

Gwen was waiting for Harry's answer with her arms across her chest. He answered without hesitation when he finished cursing, "Peter is a great clever guy that I ever met even though he's outspoken, sarcastic and funny in my book."

"That's all?"

"Not only his personality but he is a brilliant genius in physics, chemistry, and biology science along with engineer which he fixed my broken computer last year."

Hearing this, Gwen was seeming surprised that Peter was capable of something that no student ever does and was about to ask but Harry added, "The reason why he is capable of everything is that his IQ is higher than all of us in the class combine but sadly, he was bullied especially by Flash Thompson every time."

"When they ever stop and learn about their consequences when their actions had done?" Gwen sighed, hearing Harry's answer.

"I know, but don't worry about Peter because he's lucky to befriend with me and others who are not technically a bad people," Harry assured Gwen, trying to calm down.

"That's a relief."

When Harry was about to say, his conversation with Gwen was interrupted by Hobie and Peter and they stopped talking as Hobie started to speak with his humorous tone, "What up, Harry and Gwen. Do we interrupt your lovely conversation?"

Gwen grumbled in annoyance a bit while Harry and Peter chuckled at Hobie's humor.

* * *

**Science Demonstration**

**Empire State University, Matthan, New York City**

As Peter and the class entered the science demonstration location, they were amazed to see around the room filled with many different booth and invention set up by many science companies as Oscorp, Horizon Labs, Tricorp and Stark Industries. They went to each booth to be told by the representation of each company about the details of the company, career, and the technology or science that they had invented. While they were going to each booth, Peter took a ton of the photo picture of a specific related to a science demonstration. He admitted that he was a big nerd fan of science, which was very obvious to everyone in his school including Harry, and he, however, managed his excitement at bay. As they reached to Oscorp booth, they were amazed to see different species of small mammals, birds, fish, and insect but some were bored due to small animals.

Seeing the midtown students group, Conner introduced himself and Aaron, "Hello, everyone. My name is Curtis Conner and this is my assistance, Aaron Aikman. If you would be so kind as to look directly with your attention at our cross-species test subject."

Aaron started to speak to continue Conner's sentence when Conner let him speak his sentences, "Each individual organism is a different breed from the next, but we have been selectively splicing their DNA with those of other animals and of course their own species."

A blonde girl with violet eyes whispered to the Africa-America boy with short black hair and brown eyes with disgust, "Eeeww, this is very disgusting because of it like combing ice-cream and fries into one disgusting combination food."

"I assume that it may be disgusting of telling the detail, Miss, but not everything is disgusting," Aaron told the blonde girl with a bit of humor to shame the girl somehow.

Before the conversation with the girl went out of control, Conner fortunately quickly stop the conversation by asking, "Anyway, if you had any questions to ask me relating to the test subject, go ahead and don't be shy."

As the several students raised their hands, Conner began to answer to the student one by one. While this happening, Peter began to take a photo shoot on the species in the container and amazed that the Oscorp had done remarkable achievement of making the impossible possible. While he was busy shooting, the spider descending to Peter with the help of its organic string and once it reached Peter, it crawled to his neck slowly and bit him with its sharp teeth.

"Uhhh!"

Peter placed his hand on the back of his neck to rub for a bit as he could swear that something bit him but what he did not notice was that the spider had fallen off from his neck and landed inside Peter's unzipped bag. While he was rubbing his neck, Flash took a chance by immediately snatched his camera away from him and see what he took. He groaned in irrational and asked, "Flash, What are you doing with my camera?"

"Nothing," Flash replied, "Just seeing your stupid boring picture to keep me awake."

"Flash, my photo may be boring but it's not that stupid," Peter retorted with a bit of anger.

When Flash was about to say, a male mockery voice called his name, "Is that the famous overrated football player, Eugue Thompson?"

Flash turned his head around to see a group of footballer players, who were the same age as Flash and might be his rivalry football teams from another school and knew whose male voice was. He called the male's name with irritation while shoving Peter's camera to him, "Daniel."

Daniel chuckled at Flash calling his name and slowly walked towards him while having a conversation and leaving his team behind, "Glad that you remember me, Flashy."

"What the hell are you and your friend doing here?" Flash asked cautiously.

"Come on, Flash. We're friends here because we don't want to create any trouble in this stupid event," Daniel assured Flash, but not answering Flash's question while some of his team chuckled.

"You're not answering my damn question!"

"My class is here for the same thing as yours but it seems like you're just a dumb all-star football player."

Grunted at Daniel's response, Flash was easily becoming furious at his rivalry football team especially Daniel. Peter began to step back away from them as he does not want to be caught in a foreseeable fight. He admitted that the midtown high football team and the school, where Daniel's football team attended, were very resentful to each other due to cheating since the recent match. He may dislike Flash for many things that he had done to him but he did not cross over the line to do an act of evil. As he stepped back, an African American boy walked towards Flash and placed his hand on his shoulder to stop Flash from starting a fight.

"Flash, that's enough. We don't want to start the fight right now," The boy said, trying to prevent Flash from starting the fight.

Flash sighed in irritation and disappointment that he did not get to punch Daniel in the face but he was glad that he would not get into trouble. However, Daniel continued to provoke not only Flash but a boy whom he recognized him. "Looks like Robbie's favorite pet son, Randy, stopped Flash from attacking me and continued to be daddy favorite pet son, am I right?"

Daniel's football team chuckled and laughed a bit at his remake, making Randy sighed and walked towards him. As he stopped in front of Daniel, he stared at Daniel with a smile. Daniel was confused at Randy's smile until his face punched by Randy's fist and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Daniel's team was shocked at Randy's action but quickly became furious at Randy and targeted to hit him. However, Flash and his group of football friends ran towards Randy for his rescue to protect and fight. The science demonstration turned into a brawl fight between high school football players. Many campus security guards went to the scene to break up the fight.

Peter and his class tried to step back from the fight because they do not want to be caught in the fight except their teacher went to assist the security guards to stop the fight. While he was stepping back, his vision slowly became blurry and his head was going to explode. He staggered a bit as he almost lost his balance to fall to the ground. He does not understand why he has suddenly had a headache. He was unfortunately distracted by his headache and his face hit by an incoming fist from someone to the table but also hit to his head by the edge of the table. While he was falling, everything movable in his sight was in slow motion but his eyes began to shut as he submitted to his unconscious. His body landed on the ground with a loud thud sound. Harry saw Peter's body on the ground and rushed towards him to see if he was alright along with Gwen.

"Peter!"

Harry squatted down to the ground and shook his body to see if Peter was conscious of his respond but no available. As he trying to shake Peter to wake him up, he immediately saw red liquid streaming down his head. Both his and Gwen's eyes began to widen at the sight of blood and Gwen immediately shouted for help at everyone who was feared at the sight.

"SOMEONE, CALL FOR AMBULANCE RIGHT NOW!"


	3. With Great Power Part 2

**Disclaimer**

**Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is the third chapter of Spider-Man**

**If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, Please ****comment about**** it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

**I don't own any Marvel character except my OC characters.**

* * *

Peter awoken to the sound of a heart monitor steadily beeping and the sound of a small drip. His eyes slowly opened to see that he was in a white large room. He figured that he was in a hospital room. He managed to set himself up and look around.

"Ah, Mister Parker," A female doctor said as he walked over to Peter, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay,"

"That's good to hear, Mister Parker," The doctor said with a smile.

The doctor began to read his clipboard before speaking again, "It appears you suffered a spider bite on the back of your neck and minor concussion from your head injury. While you did have venom in your system, there was no poison of any sorts in your body. As for your concussion, there was nothing serious even though you hit your head pretty hard."

Hearing what Doctor was reading out the clipboard, Peter was having neither good and bad day at the science demonstration. He does not know whether he was glad that he saw everything in the science or not due to the fight between the footballer players. While he was lost in thought, he continued hearing Doctor reading.

"You have been out for more than a week, Mister Parker."

Peter snapped out of his thought and looked at the doctor in disbelief. He could not believe that he had been conscious for more than two weeks. He was clueless whether he was in a dream or reality so he tried to prove that by slapping his cheek with full force. He raised his hand and swung to slap his cheek with a loud slap sound. He felt the pain tingling in his cheek, trying not to scream while the doctor was puzzled at his action. He turned around to face the doctor and asked, "More than a week?"

"Yes, but it was nothing too serious to endanger your life and you'll be fine," The doctor replied, after being puzzled.

"Okay."

"As I said, nothing wrong with you but I recommended you to take a break for a weekend though and you're going to discharge by tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks."

As the doctor finished reading the clipboard, May and Ben entered and walked in face pace towards Peter. May promptly hopped on Peter and gave him the biggest hug that he had ever received from her.

"Thank goodness, Peter, you're alright," May said in relief while her hug slowly tightened around Peter.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Peter replied with a bit of breathless, "Can you let me go, Aunt May because you're going to kill me."

May released Peter from her hug and he took a breathe slowly that he almost died from her tighten hug. While he was breathing, Ben began to ask the doctor, "So, Peter is going to discharge by tomorrow?"

"Yes, Mister Parker, but he needs to rest for a weekend," The doctor replied.

"I understand," Ben nodded to the doctor's response.

As the doctor left the room for the Parker Family alone to have a friendly conversation, Peter was just realized about his hospital bill. He knew May and Ben did not have enough money to cover his hospital bill due to their income. He began to ask about his hospital bill but Ben beat him to it as he said in his calm tone, "Don't worry, Harry's father pays your hospital bill."

Peter was surprised that Harry's father, Norman Osborn, had paid his hospital bill. He does not know why he paid, but he could think of possibly that Harry was the one who persuades Norman to pay his bill but on the other hand, Norman did actually paid out of somehow kindness because he saw his brilliant intellect. However, he cleared his thought to forget as and enjoyed for his tomorrow discharge.

* * *

**The following day**

**Stacey Resident,**

**Matthan, New York City**

Gwen carefully wrote down an answer on her science homework with her knowledge of science in her quiet room. She thought that her homework would be a little difficult but it was not to some students like her. However, her concentration was a little distracted so she put down her pen on the surface of the desk and closed her eyes to clear her thought. She cannot concentrate on her work as she thought of one person: Peter Parker. She does not know why she thought of him. She does not like him as a boy but wanted to befriend with him as a friend because he was intrigued by her due to his brilliant mind. She should ask her dad about him since Harry told her during Peter's stay in the hospital. She sighed in distress from her distraction but she quickly moved to her position in front of her computer to read the science-related subjects. While she was reading, she heard a knock on the door and her father's voice.

"Stacey?"

"Dad, you can come in."

The door swung open, revealing an old male figure, in his late thirties, wearing his business suit with a police badge on his belt. He looked at Gwen who was looking at her computer and believed that she took a rest because she was distracted or have toom much thought. He began to tell her, "Sweetie, I'm going to my office right now but if I haven't come back before eight, you can eat your dinner without me."

"Okay, Dad."

As Gwen's father was about to close the door, He heard Gwen's voice called him. "Dad, quick question to ask: By any chance, you arrested the guy named Peter Parker?"

"Oh," Gwen's day replied with surprise tone, "How do you know?"

"Peter is my classmate and friend in my school and Harry told me that Peter knows you since he was a kid."

"Yeah, You're right but you never knew the whole story which is that Peter's uncle is my senior police instructor in my police academy and I sort of first 'encountered' him."

"What do you mean by 'encountered'?"

"I did bring him to the station because his family called that he went missing and He is quite a troublesome kid that I ever met."

Gwen chuckled as she never knew Peter was rebellious when he was a kid. She could tease him about his old attitude as she would find it funnier to see him be embarrassed when he was in good condition. She sighed quietly in happiness and later smirked that she had found a little part of Peter's life from her dad. Her dad looked at his watches and saw the time that he needed to go. He had work to do as a police captain to ensure all work performed to meet the standard and the need of the city.

"I have to go do my work, Gwen," Gwen's dad said, "Don't cause any more trouble to give me a headache."

"I promise I won't cause any more trouble, dad," Gwen replied with a smile.

"Good, and have a good day."

As the door was gently closed, Gwen's phone both vibrated and rang similarity beside Gwen. She picked it up from the surface of her desk to see who was a caller. She presumed to think that it was either Cindy or Harry and when she saw the caller's name and picture, she was right on either of two callers: Harry. She pressed the call button and answered to greet Harry, "Hello?"

"Hey, Gwen."

"What do you want? Is it something to do with your girl problem?" Gwen teased to ask.

"No, not that," Harry replied said, "I called you because I call you that Peter had just discharge from the hospital."

"That's great, but if you're thinking that we both going to visit Peter, I, however, think that we should let him rest for a day or two until he came to school."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

"So, Harry, how is your process on your homework?"

"I'm doing okay, Gwen. It's better than what I was doing the last time."

"I guess that you can manage your schoolwork without my help, Harry," Gwen chuckled.

"Heh, all thanks to you," Harry said, "I will see you in school so bye."

Harry ended their phone conversation with Gwen and Gwen went back to her reading on her computer. She thoughts of calling Peter to see if he was still in normal condition but she shook her head as she decided not to because he needed to rest and not being bothered by her. However, she cannot stop but to wonder how Peter was doing after being discharged. She thought that he would read some boor or playing a video game.

* * *

**Osborn Resident,**

**Matthan, New York City**

Drinking a soda can in his hand, Harry was very tired and his eyes were slowly closed as if he was about to sleep while standing like a statue. He rubbed his eyes between the bridge to keep himself awake. After rubbing, he walked towards the couch to sit while holding his soda can. He sat while placing his can on the table and took a television remote control in his hand to switch the television on. He hoped either of any television programs would be interesting or fun to keep him awake but neither was unable to spark his interest. While he was watching, he heard the sound of an open door and saw Norman walking in front outside.

"Hey, dad. You're home early." Harry greeted.

"Yes, that's because all my paperwork was short and simple," Norman explained, not looking at Harry while walking to the kitchen.

Harry was uncomfortable with the starting of conversation with Norman, but he must continue his conversation as he tried not to make it be awkward.

"So, dad, are you free this afternoon to have lunch with me?" Harry asked.

Norman became quiet after hearing Harry's question and Harry waited for his response while however thinking that he had done something wrong. Norman quickly replied, "Well, I still have some time before I get back to work so we can have lunch as you said."

Harry smiled as he stood up and started to walk while said, "Okay, I will ask the chef to start cooking."

As Harry walked to the kitchen, Norman walked to the balcony to get some fresh air outside and relax. His eyes were looking over both the street and buildings of New York City and the blue sky filled with a moving white cloud. He closed his eyes and took a breath out of the fresh air of the atmosphere of New York City even though it was filled with a terrible smell. He was having a tough time in his company to deal with a difficult situation or anyone within his company who was going to be secretly a threat to him and his company. He was however still disappointed with Harry's school progress as he was just an incompetent boy who never reached the standard that he wanted him to be.

"_Harry needs to improve his schoolwork even though he already improved from learning his mistake and he had help from the police captain's daughter, Gwendolyne Stacy, and his best friend, Peter Parker,_" Norman thought about Harry's progress in school, but he began to thought about other.

"_However, we need to finish the project fast. Its progress had been slow but improved for the past two years. However, it cannot be finished without the understanding of the formula that the government developing during world war two. We need to complete it so that I can use it to the extent of my desire."_

* * *

**The following day**

**Parker Resident,**

**Queens, New York City**

Peter opened his eyes and slowly sitting up with his groan. As he sat up, his head turned around to see the alarm clock saying, '0700'. The alarm did not ring because he was usually woke up at eight in the morning most of the time by his alarm. Shugging at the clock, he stood up to his feet on the ground and got off from his bed to walk to his desk table. He took his bag from the ground to search inside to check if he dropped anything during the science demonstration until he spotted something organic inside his bag. He grabbed tweezers on the table and picked it up inside to the outside to see a deceased spider. He began to examine the spider closely and found out that something unusual.

"'That's one unusual spider that I saw in all my life because it was very different from other spider species unless…."

Peter's memory was jogged a bit as he remembered the spider in the container at the Oscorp booth in the science demonstration and the pain in the neck that the doctor told him about.

"_It must be one of the spiders among the cross-species animal at the booth and how did Oscorp scientist did not noticed the spider escape?_"

Peter took a test tube to insert the deceased spider inside. He picked a cork and locked it after finishing inserting. He put it down on the table but at the same time, his realization hit him: His eyes' vision began to see clearly at the view where his position was at. He hastily picked his glasses and put it on to see but it was too blurry. He put it away to the desk while being shocked that he can actually see it clearly but he both noticed and feel something unusual within his body. He took his shirt out and threw it on his bed. He walked to the mirror to see his appearance and when he reached there, he was surprised to see that his scrawny body turned into a buff body. His upper looked wider and he has actual abs. His triceps and biceps toned and bigger.

"_Holy Shit_," Peter thought, "_Did the spider bite both make my vision clearly and my body get so muscular?_"

Being in a state of shock and confusion, Peter does not know how he was going to live normally because of the spider bit. He, however, needs to calm his mind to relax because he would not think properly if he was still in the state. He breathed in and out of the air and his body began to loosen up from his stiffness. He sighed out and smiled that he accepted to live with it.

Stretching his whole body, Peter felt the energy flowing around his body because of the spider while he thought, "_I guess that I will have a good and pleasant day today because wow...I never knew that the bite makes me feel energetic._"

After stretching, Peter went to the door to open. His hand placed on the doorknob and grabbed it to pull to open the door. However, he accidentally pulls the doorknob out instead of opening the door. Seeing the broken doorknob in his hand, he groaned sadly as he thought, "_Okay, that's escalated quickly from good to bad. My day will be going to get a lot of trouble since the start of gaining new power from the spider_."

* * *

**Note**

**This is the short chapter that I ever wrote and I think this chapter might get either rewritten or remain unchanged.**

**So, What do you think of this short chapter?**


	4. With Great Power Part 3

**Disclaimer**

**Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is the third chapter of Spider-Man**

**If you spot some spelling or Grammar error, Please comment down on it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

**I don't own any Marvel characters except my OC characters.**

**Note**

**Sorry for taking a long time to publish this chapter so you have to forgive me for this. This is because I could not think properly of writing this chapter as I could think of what to write next in this chapter. Again, sorry for not publishing this chapter for a long time.**

**Aside from apologizing, I published a new story which is AU and its title called '**_Life of Skydewller_**'. Also, I will rewrite the previous chapter soon or later so this is going to take a long time to rewrite it.**

* * *

A loud alarm of a clock rang loudly around Peter's room, disturbing his sleeping time. He groaned in annoyance from the sound of an alarm as he hated being woken up but he had to because he might sleep throughout the whole day. He reached out his hand out to switch off his clock by tapping lightly but instead, he accidentally smashed his clock with a loud slam. He turned his head around to see the destroyed clock and groaned as he turned back to the original position. He needed to control his newfound power.

**A few minutes later**

Peter walked down the stairs, dressed in a sort of workout clothes which consists of a light gray hoodie jacket with a white T-shirt inside, black jogging pants, and white sports shoes with red trim on both sides. He wanted to test his power to push to his limit while working out his body due to his uncomfortable staying at the hospital for a week. As he reached the living room, he saw Aunt May cooking while hearing a sizzling sound of pan and Uncle Ben reading his newspaper. He smelled Aunt May's delicious homemade breakfast food on the table: Wheatcakes. He walked to the table to sit down to eat.

"Morning, Peter," Uncle Ben greeted Peter without facing him, noticing him.

"Morning to you too, Uncle Ben," Peter greeted back.

Peter sat on the chair and pushed himself near the table. He picked the maple syrup bottle and twisted a cap in clockwise to open. He then began to drizzle the syrup all over his wheat cakes to make it a bit sweeter as he needs some sugar to be more active. While he finished drizzling, Uncle Ben looked away from his newspaper to Peter to ask.

"You're going for exercise, Peter?"

"Yeah, because my staying at the hospital for a week is an honest pain in my rear so I need to gain some muscle," Peter explained about his activity but lied about his body which he gained a muscular the previous day.

"I'm glad that you decided to do some outdoor activity besides skateboarding, but don't do overboard because you just recovered."

"I know, but don't worry, I won't do anything more dangerous and stupid than my school football or dodgeball."

"Really, Peter?" Uncle Ben asked, raising his eyebrow. "Comparing something dangerous and stupid to your school sports? I don't get why you hate some sport despite skateboarding considering it sort of sport."

"Let's just say that I got some bad accident during P.E and recess and I don't want to talk about it," Peter dismissed. He does not hate P.E and sport but disliked them due to two reasons: Flash and a lot of people hated to be grouped with a weakling like him. He even got bruises in his entire body every school year.

"Ok, but keep your word as we don't want another heart attack about you in an accident," Uncle Ben advised Peter.

Peter chuckled and smiled that he was having a nice conversation since the previous week. He returned back to consume his remaining messy pieces of wheat cakes. As he was eating, Aunt May walked to the table with a plate of scrambled eggs on a slice of toast bread and bacon. As she was walking, she tripped, letting a plate fall to the table in the sight of Peter. His hand quickly extended and grabbed the falling plate effortlessly at a fraction of speed.

"Whoa there, Peter!" Uncle Ben cried in surprise.

"Peter, how on earth do you do that?" Aunt May asked incredulously.

Peter was glad that he grabbed the falling plate in time but at the same time, he was speechless to see that he caught the plate in a mere second even though it was not his first time since at the hospital. He quickly answered Aunt May's question to not start an awkward silence, "I don't know but I'm one hundred percent today."

"I say more than that," Uncle Ben chuckled and returned back to his reading.

"Well, I'm glad that there was no mess, thanks to you, Peter," Aunt May said reassuringly, smiling while patting on Peter's shoulder.

Peter sighed at Aunt May who was going to sit down and told with concern, "Aunt May, you should call for my help with you in the house chores if you feel tired."

"Don't worry about me but yourself," Aunt May replied reassuringly as she sat down on the chair to eat her breakfast.

Peter took the last bite of wheat cakes to empty the plate. He took a napkin from the table and wiped to clean his mouth. He paced it down on the table after wiping and stood up from the chair. He walked towards the door to open while Uncle Ben advised loudly at Peter if he was not listening, "Don't do anything stupid, Peter."

"I know, Uncle Ben," Peter replied while unlocking and opening the door.

As Peter walked out of the house and shut the door behind him normally, Uncle Ben sighed in tiredness and placed his newspaper down on the table. He then rubbed his forehead with his thumb, index and middle fingers of his right hand to calm his mind. Noticing his action, Aunt May asked him with concern, "Something wrong, dear?"

"Nothing, May, but Peter surely reminded me of Richard."

"That understandable, but I don't think that Peter got it from his father but he was influenced by everything in his surroundings."

"By the way, May, how is your job?"

"I'm doing fine despite the business is getting back to their track due to the money lost last month," Aunt May replied. "What about you, Dear?"

"Same as always despite I missed my previous career as a police instructor at the academy. I missed my old time such as I shouted at the recruiters to do faster in exercise training."

"Oh, please, but let eat or else our warm food became cold," Aunt May told as she and Uncle Ben returned to eat their breakfast.

* * *

**Flushing Meadows Corona Park,**

**Queens,**

**New York**

Jogging moderately, Peter felt better than usual as it was better than sitting on the chair, doing his own business. He continued to jog while he perspired his sweat continuously, drenching his hair a bit and wet his shirt. As he reached the path along the riverside, he stopped at his track and turned around to look over the river to sight view the scene. However, his sense began to tingle in his head. He turned his body around to see something flew towards him and quickly caught it with his lifting hand within a second.

"Hey, mister! Are you okay?!"

Peter turned around to see the source of the boy's shouting. He saw a boy walking on the grass field towards him while waving his right hand equipped with a catcher cloves. He flipped his hand around to see that he caught the boy's baseball. He looked at the boy and asked loudly, "Is that your baseball?"

The boy nodded rapidly and began to ask with both rude and impatient, "Are you going to throw my ball back or not?"

Sighing at the boy's attitude, Peter wished that the boy should be patient and polite towards others but he was also at fault that he might decrease the boy's baseball time with either his friend or family which he does not know or see. He lifted his arm where the baseball in his hand and swung to throw it at the boy who caught it in time.

"Thanks," The boy thanked Peter and walked away at high speed.

Peter began to think of a forgettable activity that he wanted to do but he could not remember due to his jogging. He admitted that he can easily forget what he wanted to do after focusing on the thing that he was doing. While he was trying to jog his memory, his sense began to tingle again in his head. He turned around to see two fast-moving cyclists coming towards him, ready to crash into him. He jumped back to avoid any casualties by one step including himself but instead, he jumped back further away to hit someone behind his back as he lost control with his strength in his leg. Both him and someone fell to the ground as the two cyclists passed by safely.

"Ouch."

Hearing someone who appeared to be a girl, Peter began to panic that he might have hurt, injured or worst-case scenario, kill her because he forgot to control his power when he was surrounded by harmless people. He stood up to his feet and turned around to see if she was alright but he saw a familiar girl that he both met and remembered. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in her workout clothes and she was about the same age as him.

"Liz?" Peter called the girl's name.

The girl looked up at Peter and called his name with her surprise tone, "Peter?"

"Wow, I never knew a popular girl who is living a healthy lifestyle," Peter complimented jokily with fake impression while offering his hand to Liz.

"Did you compliment or act like an idiot with me?"

"Why not both?"

Liz sighed at Peter's attitude and anyway accepted his hand to get back to her feet. She stood up and brushed the dust away from her shirt. She began to ask, "So Peter, what are you doing here in the park?"

"Jogging."

"I can see that you're soaked in your sweat but I need to know why are you doing here because I thought you hated exercising."

"Well, I'm trying to get back to my feet because of awfully staying at the hospital and also trying to become fit."

"Uh-huh, but where are your glasses?"

"I don't need my glasses at all so I can see clearly."

"Wait you can see everything clearly?" Liz exclaimed, trying not to raise her voice.

"Yep, Liz," Peter replied with a nod. He, however, does not want to interact with the topic with Liz so he decided to change it by asking a different question. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I'm doing exercise like you're doing now or not but under different circumstances."

"What kind of 'under different circumstances'?" Peter asked with his raised eyebrow.

"You know, school council, cheerleading, breakup, tutoring…" Liz was suddenly interrupted by Peter's shock.

"Wait, you break up with Flash?!"

"Yeah, because how hot-headed, idiot and trouble man he was and I always reminded him to change his attitude but no… he just keeps doing what he always does," Liz explained about her breaking up with Flash with her irritating tone.

Peter does not know what to describe Liz's current mood after her break up but he was astonished that her break up would give him a chance to date her since she was his crush at his elementary school. However, he quickly denied his opportunity as he should give her some space or venting her anger on anything she hates which was a bad idea. The reason for denying his opportunity was that he could possibly become the worst person to take advantage of Liz's situation. He decided to continue their conversation but while trying to change it.

"Wow, I know that Flash can be a jerk but I didn't realize that you just brave enough to break up with him while I was in sort of coma," Peter admitted sheepishly.

"Are you saying that I'm a damsel in distress in front of my ex-boyfriend?" Liz asked, glaring at him.

"Nope, I'm trying not to say that you're weak," Peter replied, raising his both hands up to surrender. He mentally noted that he should watch and think carefully about a word that he wanted to say.

"Good, because I was going to beat you to death if you said that," Liz warned Peter.

"Alright, I get it."

"Anyway, I'm going to resume my jogging so goodbye."

Peter saw Peter jogged away from him and as the sight of her was further away from his view, he sighed in disappointment that his conversation with Liz lasted for a short time. He then mentally kicked himself for being almost a jerk for saying Liz being weak. He should realize that almost some female are pretty sensitive to the sentence, 'being weak'.

"Way to go, Peter. You just screw the conversation up," Peter muttered out of his thought.

* * *

**Midtown High,**

**Queens, New York**

"So, let me get to this straight: In your first years of high school, you and Peter were trying to do some kind of chemical experiment on the rooftop because you want to see real-life compared to our science textbook and it turned out to be a success, but it backfired. So you threw it out to avoid collateral damage and exploded with a loud pop."

Hobie chuckled to hide from his embarrassment, hearing from Cindy's recall of his story while Harry and Gwen were amused by his story. They were sitting together at the table in the classroom, having a conversation while waiting for the lesson to start.

"Yes, it was true and we were in detention for a week to write a thousand words on why we want to do a stupid thing at all and an apology letter," Hobbie finished his story. He hoped that Cindy would not ask him to continue his story as he left out the last part of him having a hard time to write while Peter wrote both easily.

"Does he knows the incident?" Cindy asked, pointing at Harry who shrugged.

"Nope until Peter told me everything happen with him and Hobbie after his detention," Harry explained.

While the group having a conversation, Peter entered the room, dressed in his white T-shirt, covered by his red hoodie, blue jean pant, and white shoes. His right wrist covered his black digital watches and he was carrying his bag and skateboard. He saw Harry and his friends having a friendly conversation and decided to walk towards to greet normally and join the conversation. Harry noticed Peter walking towards them and exclaimed, "Guess who came back from the dead?!"

Hobbie, Gwen, and Cindy turned their head around to see Peter walking towards them but at the same, they were amazed that Peter was an entirely different person, compared to his old look. Hobbie was jealous of how good looking that Peter was and complimented, "Damn Peter. You look really cool and handsome."

"Really?" Peter asked with his raised eyebrow as he took a seat with his friends.

"Yeah, your face is going make every girl wet," Hobbie replied, earning a crush to his feet from Gwen who blushed a bit at his reply. He groaned in his pain while looking at his crushed feet to see if it was in fine condition.

'_Typical Hobbie_,' Peter thought while shook his head and sat at his chair with the group.

Peter was glad to see his friend to have a conversation with and without him since the last conversation before his head injury from the science demonstration incident. He honestly missed his entire week of school, spending with his friend and his activity since his stay at the hospital. He hoped that he would catch up to both his schoolwork and crazy moment that he missed seeing.

"So, what do I miss during my absence especially Cindy Moon joining our group?" Peter questioned his friends.

"We made friends with her whom Gwen introduced her to our group during our P.E lesson while getting our ass to be kick by Flash in the dodgeball match"

"Ouch, I guess it kinda hurt."

"Yeah, but as for Hobie and Cindy, he got his nose bled and Cindy was in pain by a hit to his stomach."

"So both of them hit by Flash?"

Harry nodded that Peter was right and feeling sympathetic for them being crushed by Flash in the dodgeball match. He, however, could not control his chuckle from his memory of watching misfortune but a funny scene of Cindy cried for his mother while holding her stomach in pain and Hobie being unconscious, allowing his nose bled continuously. Unfortunately, he did not realize that he was being given by angry glare from them.

"I will kill him for it," Cindy muttered aloud.

"Agree," Hobie agreed with Cindy.

While they were having a lively conversation, Gwen noticed Peter massaging the back of his neck with his right hand. She became a bit concerned at Peter's action so she asked, "You okay, Peter?"

Peter turned to face Gwen and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I know but you look very tired."

"Well, I did some exercise after the day of being released from the hospital."

"Dude, you should have rest for a while, not trying to get back into the hospital," Harry told Peter with his concern tone.

"I know," Peter laughed uncomfortably. In truth, He did more than exercising such as doing free-running across the building, wall-crawling, push up with his one finger and punched a brick wall of an abandoned building. It was all to test and control his abilities which made him honestly happy.

Their conversation was unfortunately interrupted by their teacher entering their classroom and everyone walked to their seat especially Gwen, Harry, Hobie, and Cindy.

"Let's talk later, Peter," Harry told Peter with his smile.

"Sure," Peter replied as he stood up to go to his seat.

While everyone took their sweet time to sit, Peter was the first person to take a seat. He looked outside of the window to see a few students have hurriedly entered the school as they were being late. It was very nostalgic to be back in school without coming across the trouble after his recovering. He glad that he was able to have a nice conversation with his old and new friends. Speaking of nostalgia, he mentally reminded himself that he had to take a ton of supplementary class as he quite missed many lessons for a week.

'_I guess that this's going to be a pain in an ass since I missed a lot of lessons_,' Peter thought as he secretly smiled at his own.


	5. Come with Great Responsibility Part 1

**Disclaimer**

**Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is the third chapter of Spider-Man**

**If you spot some spelling or Grammar error, Please comment down on it and what you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

**I don't own any Marvel characters except my OC characters.**

**Note**

**Sorry for taking a long time to publish this chapter again so you have to forgive me for this. It happened again just like before. I'm going to be somehow brutally honest and blunt with you all: **_If you don't like this story, don't read it._

**Aside from apologizing, I published a new story which is AU and its title called '**_Life of Skydewller_**' so I hope that you like this another story that I wrote.**

* * *

Every activity Peter did for today was peaceful as there was no disturbance to ruin his activity. He wondered where Flash and his group of friends were at during school time but he had a hunch that they were either in the dentition room for the science demonstration incident, trying to avoid him to lay low for their opportunity to target him or Flash was absent in school to go through his breakup with Liz. Either way, he was hoping for tomorrow to be the same as today but he knew that it would not become true once Flash and his friends encountered him.

Aside from his presumption, today was quite positively fun. Peter was having a good conversation with Harry, Gwen and some of them in our class including making friends with Cindyeven though she became friends the previous week. She told them about herself, her family and her usual activities such as being school council members and doing her house chores on a weekend. Nothing was special about her although her mother was a biological scientist of an unnamed company, sponsored by both Oscorp Industries and the United States Department of Health & Human Services (HHS).

Exhaled, Peter was tired of his thought about many occasions that he missed for the past week including him performing upside down with one hand on the edge of the warehouse. It was very dangerous to ordinary people including those who were doing parkour except him having spider-like abilities. He pushed his whole body to the front and fell. As he was falling, he flipped himself and perfectly landed on his feet to the ground without injuries. He turned his head around to admire the sunset for a second. In his opinion, It was quite beautiful for anyone to see while helping to clear their heavy thoughts and relax their minds. After looking, he turned his head back and began to walk away to his home before grabbing his pack bag behind the rusty metal barrel.

* * *

**The Following Morning**

**Parker resident, Queens, New York**

Yawned loudly, Peter was dazed after waking up in the early morning where there was no sun. He could go back to sleep more to restore his energy fully because he slept at almost midnight the previous night but he was worried that he would oversleep to be late for school. While still walking down the stairs, he stretched his entire body to stay awake until his ears suddenly picked up a faint sound of a conversation between Aunt May and Uncle Ben. His walking became tiptoeing as he was a little curious to get closer to eavesdrop on them. He stopped to listen in their conversation closely and duly.

"Are you sure this can cover our house bill?"

"I believe so because we worked very hard to earn some money for ourselves including Peter."

"Alright, I trusted that you're right about this, but are you able to work at all because I saw you being tiring after your work and you somehow you're going to faint?"

"Yes, I can because we can't afford to lose our house for our sake including Peter's because I had no choice."

Eavesdropping their conversation, Peter slowly became concerned with their both house bill and Uncle Ben's bad condition. They worked very hard to make a living for them and him but Uncle Ben was slowly getting weaker when he came every day. He was conflicted about whether he should take a part-time job to help or do what they told him to do. Shaking his head, he should walk down to greet them or he would be bored and sleep on the stairs. However, when he was about to step down, he paused as he unexpectedly heard what they had said.

"It got me thinking that we should tell Peter about his parents?"

"I don't think that he will not be prepared mentally to hear from us to talk about Richard and Mary because I think he is still carrying a loathsome towards them for abandoning him."

"I don't think that he still hated them and they didn't abandon him to us without a good reason," Aunt May reassured Uncle Ben. "However, I agree with you that we should tell him when the time is right."

"Agree."

Peter sighed in a mixture of irritation and dejection and stood still quietly. Even though he hated the mention or talk about his parents, he, however, cannot vent his anger on them who was already dead. He recalled his memory to picture his time with them before their death. He remembered clearly that he was on cloud nine as a kid, enjoying with them. They were not evil for forcing him to do something he disliked or abandoning him. He wished to find out more about his parents about their reason but he decided not to because it was not his time to question Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He had to wait until the moment he was going to ask. He resumed walking down to the living room to have his breakfast while clearing his thought and pretended there was no serious conversation between Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

"Morning, Uncle Ben and Aunt May."

Both May and Ben turned his head around and saw Peter while May quickly hid their house bill paper. They were surprised to see him awakened in the early morning. May first asked, "Peter, why are you up so early?"

"I don't know, Aunt May, but since I awaken, I should probably have breakfast to eat," Peter shrugged. "By the way, what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, Peter. We just have a conversation. Nothing special," Ben lied to Peter.

Peter knew Uncle Ben was lying to prevent their bill and the truth about his parents. He, however, put on his fake smile anyway so that they would get suspicious of him. He had to think about the revelation later. He then spoke, "I have to go to school right now."

"Okay, Peter, but it's still early so you can eat some breakfast."

"Sorry, Aunt May, I'm not hungry at all but I got money to buy in case I'm hungry," Peter eased May's worry while walking to the door while grabbing his bag, helmet, and skateboard. "Goodbye."

"You too, Peter and try not to attract some trouble," Uncle Ben farewell and later warned Peter.

"I will, Uncle Ben," Peter replied as he went out of the house.

* * *

**New York City, New York**

While skating to school, Peter dodged any obstacles such as the people walking around and the object in his front view. Although he was still skating, His mind was filled with a thought of his financial bill problem that Aunt May and Uncle Ben were facing and losing their house including his weak condition. He wanted to help them but he knew that they would decline his help as they wanted to do it alone. It did irritate him a little as they were believed too stubborn. He needs to produce some thoughts on the number of possible ways to help them without being noticed by them.

While Peter was lost in thought, his senses began to set off. He then quickly shifted his focus on his path from his thoughts, his eyes widened as he saw Liz standing in front of him, unnoticed, skating towards her and about to crash into her. He quickly turned his skateboard to forty-five degrees anti-clockwise to avoid hitting her but accidentally tripped over the bottle and flew off from the skate. As he flew off, he landed on the ground but rolled down and stood up perfectly. People around him were amazed at what he did just now including her. As he went to pick up his skateboard, She approached him with her concerned face. "Are you okay, Peter?"

"I'm okay, Liz. Don't worry." Peter replied with a smile after picking up his skateboard.

"You should look where you're going, Peter. You might hurt someone or worse, even yourself." Liz scolded but reminded him at the same time in a mannerly way.

"Hey, what are you: my mum?" Peter asked humorously.

"I swear to god that I want to punch your face for this right now but I can't," Liz replied as her fist released into a hand which Peter never noticed.

"Alright, I won't joke at all," Peter said, raising his both hands to surrender for a short time and walking away to his skateboard to pick it up. As he grabbed to pick it up, he asked politely, "So, do you want to walk with me to school?"

"Sure, why not unless you should behave like a normal person and not be a jackass," Liz warned Peter with a mere glare.

Chuckling, Peter knew he should not mess with Liz but he always did it unless he knew his limit. They began to walk together to Midtown High while starting their little conversation about the mundane stuff, but at the same time, he hoped that Flash would not be here to see him hanging with her, being mistaken that he had stolen her from Flash. However, he proved wrong as Flash saw them walking further away from their position.

**Meanwhile**

Gwen had some trouble thinking about her worst morning. She had forgotten to finish up her schedule today which she always followed. She woke up late and the battery finished up in her alarm clock beside her bed. Her feet tripped her to crush to the floor in the living room. Her hair was in a mess due to the little time that she had left to proper it. Worst of all, her stomach groaned that she had not taken her breakfast and she was currently sitting beside Hobie Brown on the public bus.

Looking away to the view of the street, Gwen does not want to start the conversation with Hobie and waits for the bus to arrive at the stop. As she tried to ignore it, things, however, went south as she cannot resist the atmosphere of silence. She began to glare at him while warning in an irritating tone, "Hobie, I swear to god. If you make one stupid pun joke, I will shove it to your..."

"Easy, Gwen, I won't start a joke in the morning," Hobie said as he raised his both hands up. He was shocked to see Gwen in her most irritating state although he tried not to laugh at Gwen's messy hair. He always saw her being in many emotions such as happy or sad but this was a first to see her angry face. "So please don't beat me up."

"Good." Gwen sighed in relief.

"So, having a bad morning day?" Hobie carefully asked Gwen.

"Yes, and I got into some simple bad luck at home and it pissed me off," Gwen replied and turned her head to the front from Hobie.

Hobie turned his head from Gwen to the window and thought with little fear, '_Yeesh, I don't want to get beaten by her fury including my precious crotch_.'

As the bus stopped, both Gwen and Hobie got off and began to walk to school but they were interrupted by a familiar shouting voice from behind. They turned their head around and saw Peter and Liz walking towards them. As they reached to them, they stopped and he greeted, "Morning, Guys!"

"Yo, Peter." Hobie greeted. "How is your morning?"

"Pretty good, I guess," Peter shrugged.

"Huh? I was hoping that you're going to say, "it was an amazing morning" or "It was a spectacular morning ever." Hobie said in disappointment but smiled, not ruining the mood.

"Well, I cannot say that you can be disappointed that I would say that, can I?"

"By the way, I never thought you and Liz were walking together to school," Hobie said, being surprised.

"Well, he almost kinda hit me with skating before he does a great acrobatic to stop," Liz explained.

"Really?" Gwen replied in awe with the little surprised Hobie.

However, their conversation was cut off as Peter began to jog when he saw his watch on his wrist. They were oblivious at his action until his voice shouted at them, "Come on, Guys. Let's not wait here to be late or we are going to meet our end."

Hobie was clueless by what Peter meant by 'meet our end', but as for Gwen and Liz, they understood what he meant and started to speed up in their pace before Gwen told Hobie who was still blank, "Come on, Hobie. We're going to be late."

Snapped back to reality by Gwen's word, Hobie asked loudly while checking his watches to see the time. "What do you mean?! We got…Oh."

Realizing at the time that he was seeing, Hobie began to run after them as he does not want to be in dentitions with his dislikeable teacher and coach, Whiz Wilson because he got into trouble many times and became his most favorite student. He was also hoping that he would reach in time.

* * *

**Midtown High,**

**Forrest Hill, New York City**

The school bell rang and many students slowly rushed out in an orderly manner to their recess break. While walking down the hallway alone, Peter was having a heavy but scary thought about the financial, insurance and tax problems. He was afraid that he, Uncle Ben and Aunt May, would lose their house and have nowhere to stay to survive the street if they do not have enough money. He does not know what to do to help them to save their home. He was not allowed to help them because Uncle Ben believed that he was too young to understand a situation that they were in but wanted him to focus on his education so that he would do ease in his life. Hating it, Peter needs to find a way to save their home.

Suddenly, Peter bumped into someone without looking around. He was fortunately not staggered to fall but someone fell to the ground. His eyes looked down and saw Cindy along with her scattered paper and book. He stood down and grabbed her scattered paper to help while apologized to her who was doing the same thing, "Sorry, Cindy"

"That's okay but watch where you're going, Peter."

Peter was taken back by a hint of venom in Cindy's voice, indicating that she was in a foul mood. Peter kicked himself mentally that he just increased her bad day while signing out that his worst luck had begun. Before he returned it to her, she apologized with a hint of guilt in her voice

"Sorry about my attitude, Peter, because of my mum."

"That's okay. Everyone had a right to be angry when their daily life didn't go accordingly unless they resorted to violence." Peter chuckled, joking to lighten Cindy's mood.

"Tell me about it, Peter, but the way you talk, you just sound like my dad say that to me the same thing but different," Cindy admitted about Peter's talk

"Really," Peter raised his eyebrow, expecting Cindy's word to be the truth.

"Nope, I just make you feel better," Cindy replied honestly.

Peter looked down in little despair by Cindy's honest but brutal answer to his word. He reminded himself not to be hopeful too much by anyone's kind words. Before he was about to ask her about the problem with her mother, she beat it to him first as she knew what he was going to ask. "If you're asking me about my mum, I don't think you would get an answer from me and this is nothing serious between us."

"Well, I'm going to ask that, but I'm going to say you need to go to a school consultant or a public one."

"Huh, that's not a bad idea, Peter. I'm glad that I befriended you through Gwen," Cindy smiled.

While Peter and Cindy were having a conversation, Peter's spider-sense kicked in. He reacted faster and caught the football out of the air without looking at it. Cindy was surprised at what Peter did and wanted to ask how he does that without looking.

"I never thought that puny Parker can catch a ball."

Hearing both clap sound and familiar male voice, Cindy groaned in annoyance while rolled her eyes but Peter, however, did not show his disgust. Both turned around to see Flash and his two goons walking towards them and stopped in front of them.

"What do you want, Flash?" Peter questioned Flash with much confidence. Ever since he got his power from the spider bite, he became self-confident and able to socialize with many people who saw him as a weirdo in the past. He conjectured if he was here to humiliate him so he continues to question. "If you're going to humiliate me here, just go ahead."

"We're not here to do something good to you, but we're here to beat you up to pup," Flash replied with a hint of menace in his tone while cracking his knuckle.

'_You've got to be kidding me_,' Peter thought irrationally.

"What did Peter ever do to you, Flash?" Cindy asked, trying to ease the situation from happening.

"Peter knew what he had done! He shouldn't hit on my girl!" Flash's voice slowly began louder, attracting anyone's attention around him.

Sighed in irritation, Peter should have known why Flash was in a rage. Flash has somehow seen him with Liz just now in the morning. However, he does not want to cause a scene so he tried to break away. "Another time, Flash."

"No! We're not going anywhere before I will punch your nerdy face!" Flash roared angrily.

Peter angrily threw the football back at Flash and Flash caught it but only felt a force pushing him back a bit. Cindy began to know what was going to happen and tried to stop Peter from getting himself into trouble with Flash. Peter, however, began to provoke irrationally without releasing, "What about another damn time, you overgrown muscle brain!"

Everyone gasped in shock at Peter for retaliating against Flash with either brave or stupid and Flash yelled with rage, " That's it! You're done for, Parker!"

Flash began to charge towards Peter directly but Peter easily dodged to the right with grabbing Cindy with him to avoid too. Slamming his body into the locker, Flash felt pain but ignored it to recover as he wanted to focus on him for a kill but all of a sudden, Harry came out of the crowd and tackled him to the ground. Both Peter and Cindy's eyes widened in shock to see Harry trying to stop Flash. Flash's two goons rushed to help to take Harry away from Flash and immediately shoved Harry to the locker with a loud bang. All of sudden, Hobie appeared out of nowhere and punched one of them in his face. It quickly turned into a brawl.

Peter immediately ran to help Harry and Hobie but his spider-sense alerted and he dodged an incoming punch from Flash. Flash kept trying to punch Peter but Peter kept dodging everything that Flash threw at him. As Flash's right fist flew at Peter's face, Peter caught his punch and pushed him to the locker to be slammed again. Cindy was amazed at Peter's action and wondered how he had become a good looking and athletic student. Flash stood up and tried to punch Peter again but Peter punched Flash's face first without knowing his super strength.

Flash's mouth spat both of his one tooth and blood and his body fell to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone went silent at the scene including Harry, Hobie, Flash's two goons and Peter. They were mixed with shock and awe to see that Peter had just punched Flash with one punch. Although Peter was shocked but joyful, he was horrified to think that he killed Flash and one word came to his mind.

"_Shit_."

**A few Minutes Later**

"What were you thinking, Peter," Uncle Ben asked sternly. "Starting a fight and breaking a person's face!"

Peter did not dare to answer and looked away from Ben. He felt ashamed of his stupid action impacting Uncle Ben and Aunt May painfully. He cursed himself for not realizing to know about his super strength to punch Flash and felt like he should have let Flash beat him to a pup.

"Peter, are you even listening to me?" Ben asked, snapping Peter out of his trance.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Ben. I didn't know this would happen." Peter apologized.

"Well, it did happen," Ben sighed in disappointment while rubbing his eyes tirelessly and when he was done, he said, "You're lucky that the kid's injury was not that major serious."

Peter sighed in relief that Flash was alive after being punched by him but at the same time, he wondered worriedly about Harry and Hobie. He hoped that they would not get a serious punishment, caused by himself. However, Uncle did not finish his talk.

"I don't know what you did but I do know that it can't happen and in doing so, you're grounded."

Peter was both surprised and furious that he was grounded. He wanted to argue back but he had no chance to win an argument with Uncle Ben and he doubted that he would change anytime soon. He also admitted he was in the wrong so he had to obey and tried not to cause any trouble.

"Anyway if you have anything important to do right now, take your time because I know you're a proper adult."

Peter sighed, "I know Uncle Ben."

"See you later, Peterkiddo."

As Ben left the scene, Peter was about to explode but the voice behind him alerted him, "Hey."

Peter turned his head around and saw Gwen standing beside the locker as he felt embarrassed that she might already saw his conversation with Ben and hoped that he would not disappoint her by his scene with Flash. Gwen began to walk towards Peter while he spoke, "I heard the news about you and Flash and your conversation with your uncle. To be honest, I'm quite disappointed with you."

Sighed in regret, Peter now had a problem that Gwen would not speak with him again because of the incident but knew that she had a right to be angry with him for his consequences. However, Gwen continued, "But I'm still your friend, Peter, even though we knew each other for a few days, I believe."

"Tell me about it, Gwen." Peter asked with his weak smile, "So, do you have any plan after school for this week?"

"Um, are you supposed to be grounded?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Peter shrugged as he did not want to say to Gwen, who rolled her eyes at his behavior, and turned around to walk away while firewalled, "See you tomorrow, Gwen."

As Peter left, Gwen's mouth curved into a smile as she thought about him, "_He kinda reminded me of my old self before I transferred to Midtown High._"

* * *

**The Following Day**

The news of the incident spreads like a wildfire throughout Midtown High. Peter became a popular student. He could not believe it at all. A spider-bite had changed everything about his life to become good but bad at the same time. He cannot celebrate because of his stupid grudge and ended up making difficult for Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He was worried that they cannot raise a lot of money from their job but he told himself softly, "Come on, Parker. Think of another way to help Aunt May and Uncle Ben to pay Flash's hospital bill."

Peter's mind began to process many ways but none of it could not truly make him a lot of cash until after school. He came across the shop and saw a Daily Bugle Newspaper. He then paid money to the shop owner and began to read a newspaper to see what kind of Jobs. It seemed like a lot of trash tabloids. Some of them were weird while others were true. Some were not very interested as he was going to look for a job to make money for them.

Till Peter eventually found what he was looking for, an advertisement saying a wrestling completion to welcome all to participate and win three thousand dollars the following two nights at Barclays Center. He smiled that three thousand dollars were just for beating up a guy named Crusher Hogan. He could use it to make his life including Uncle Ben and Aunt May's better. He needs to participate in wrestling to make a fortune for himself and them so it can save both of their home and future. Now, he just needed to enact his plan.


	6. Come with Great Responsibility Part 2

**Disclaimer**

**Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is the third chapter of Spider-Man**

**I don't own any Marvel characters except my OC characters.**

**Notes**

**Sorry, guys for not posting this new chapter for a very long time because of two things: I slowly lost my interest in this story because of my social life and I'm busy learning to do digital art. I kinda slowly lose my writing on this story but I will try to make it interesting or better. I'm going to repeat the same as the previous chapter: **_If you don't like this story, don't read it._

**If you spot some spelling or Grammar error, Please comment down on it and what you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

* * *

In his room, Peter took a box out of his closet and placed it on the floor. The box filled with many of his old clothes. He began to rummage through it for his disguise for the wrestling competition because according to the event, they would not allow any teenager to participate in the ring. Eventually, he found something that helps to hide his identity: A red long-sleeve sweater shirt, blue sweater pants, white gloves with red detail, and a blue ski-mask. None of it was torn or spoiled but he needed to recheck if either of them was torn. After checking, he began to use his sewing kit and scissors to design only his mask and sweater shirt to make his wrestling costume look a little cool.

After an hour, the eye's part of the mask was covered with a white lens and red-colored horizontal detail on both legs. As for his sweater shirt, it was nothing much as he simply drew a spider symbol on the chest with a black spray can. Its design was messy and ugly.

'_It looked very messy and awful but this will simply do enough_,' Peter thought, seeing an ugly spider symbol on the chest.

Peter began to think of any cool names for himself in his new wrestling costume but nothing came to his mind. Since there was no cool name that he thinks of, he decided to call himself 'Spider' because he was bitten by an alternate genetic spider. Although 'spider' was too generic and boring for his wrestler's name, it does not matter to him at all. He only desired to win prize money in the competition for himself, Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He was ready now. He just needed to wait for the following two nights until the completion began.

* * *

**Osborn's Residence,**

**Matthan, New York City**

"I'm very quite disappointed in you, Harry."

Harry stood in front of the desk where Norman was sitting and glaring at him with his stern look. He was both mentally worried and fearful that he was going to transfer to another school because of the brawl in Midtown High. He hated to leave every one of his memorable parts behind including his few friends such as Hobie, Gwen, Cindy, Jake, Gideon, or Peter whom he considered him as sort of brother or simply, best friend. As he waited intensely, Norman continued to speak but unexpectedly.

"You may go."

"Huh," Harry said in shock at Norman's word. He was bewildered that instead of either being nagged about consequences, forcing him to study from day to night, or instantly transferred to another school, he was simply dismissed. He wondered why but Norman did not finish his conversation with him.

"However, you need to behave yourself in public or not as you're the Osborn and don't embarrass yourself with your foolish actions. Do you understand clearly, Harold?" Norman both reminded and warned Harry at the same time.

"Yes, dad," Harry acknowledged Norman.

"Good. you may go," Norman dismissed, feeling satisfied with Harry's understanding of his word.

While Harry walked to the door, he wondered why Norman let him off the hook but he shrugged his thought as he would be brain dead if he thought too much. He twisted the doorknob clockwise and pushed the door to leave.

As Harry left the room, it became silent. Norman stood up from his chair and walked to the table where a whiskey bottle and glass cup were at for a drink. He grabbed the bottle and opened its cap to pour the cup. After finishing pouring, he closed the bottle with its cap and returned it on the table. He then drank a sip to taste while calming his nerves and sighed in tiredness. He walked to the window to sightseeing both the street and the building of New York City. He was in sort of stress for no reason but he thought it was caused by a slight argument with Mendel Stromm and his mentees and partner, Nels van Adder. He does not want his stress to increase by Harry's school problem.

* * *

**The Following Days**

**Midtown High,**

**Forrest Hill, New York City**

Despite a normal day, Peter was both embarrassed and annoyed at being a popular student because of the ongoing conversation, gossip, and rumor related to the incident of him knocking Flash out of his consciousness. Many people around him praised him for being a hero in the school for what he did that no one was able to do, but the others were either afraid and despised at him which they were mostly football players and cheerleaders. He was also flirted with by many girls and tried to turn them down without hurting their feelings because of his action. He hoped this would die down for a day.

Resting his head behind his both arms on the desk and covered in a hood, Peter was drained out because of being swarmed by many students who either idolized or criticized him for standing up to Flash. Not only that, but he was also being trained heavily for the wrestling competition for tomorrow night at six in the morning. He was snoozing peacefully despite that he was being detained in the classroom with the teacher in charge who was a physical education teacher, Whiz Wilson, and a few students who have caused trouble especially Harry, Hobie, and surprisingly, Gwen.

While Peter was taking a nap, both Harry and Gwen, who were sitting beside each other, began their quiet conversation by placing a random book behind them so that they would not be noticed by Coach Wilson.

"How on earth did you end up in the detention room?" Harry asked with his raised eyebrow, wanting to hear her answer.

"No answer to you, Harry," Gwen denied but only increased Harry's curiosity and he persistently kept asking.

"Come on, Gwen. I won't tell anyone about your embarrassing story."

"It's not embarrassing but more like… What should I say? Hellish?"

"Uuuhhh, what do you mean by 'Hellish'?" Harry continuously asked. While he was eagerly wanting to get an answer from Gwen, he was somehow slowly becoming uncomfortable which he was clueless to feel that way.

"Fine," Gwen sighed, "But promise me that you kept your mouth shut or else I will obviate your secret stashes of girl magazines when I will find it."

"How did you…" Harry was shocked that Gwen knew about his secret stashes of girl magazines but he quickly sighed in despair in front of her as he had to keep her secret. "Ugh. Fine, you win."

Harry's agreement gave Gwen a small smile on her face.

"Alright, but don't be a scaredy-cat or a laughing clown when I will tell you why I got into the detention room."

"Why would I be either of…"

"I kicked Sally's groin," Gwen answered bluntly, making Harry expressed in pain by a quiet sound for Sally Avril, who was Randy's girlfriend. Seeing him being uncomfortable, she rolled her eyes that he should not be persistent to ask her.

"Ouch, that's got to be hurt for Sally," Harry commented, feeling sympathy for Sally.

"Don't be sorry for her because she talked shit at my dad for being at his job," Gwen explained, "It makes me really angry that I wanted to punch her face but kicking her groin, it made me feel good."

Harry became a little uncomfortable and afraid at Gwen's rage and regretted that he should have left her alone to cool down at her own pace. He was going to have a small nightmare of her being furious but at least, he would sleep peacefully. "Remind me not to poke your angry button because you're a daughter of NYPD Police Captain,"

"And remind me not to reveal your secret magazine."

"Damn you." Harry cursed Gwen with a groan, making Gwen smirked.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Hobie asked both Gwen and Hobie behind them when he turned his head around to join their conversation.

"Nothing," Both Gwen and Harry replied at the same time.

"Aww, but I hate to ask," Hobie asked again, "Do you think Peter is okay because everything happens?"

Harry, Hobie, and Gwen turned their head to look at the sleeping Peter and they wondered if he was alright. However, they shrugged as they decided not to peak into his day and returned back to their conversation

While Harry, Hobie, and Gwen were having a conversation, Peter lifted his head from the table to look around to see Harry, Hobie, and Gwen and a few students in the room including Wilson. He heavily sighed that the dentation session was still going on. He took off his hood, revealing his now messy hair due to it and rubbed between his eyes to open. He put his elbow on the table and placed his head on a palm of his hand where his elbow was held temporarily. He was bored to death besides finishing his homework and reading his notes.

The bell suddenly rang and all of them stood up from the table to leave the classroom while Wilson began to tell them, "Remember, kids. Don't get into more trouble than you ever had in the future."

* * *

**The Following Day**

**Midtown High,**

**Forrest Hill, New York City**

Today was the day that competition was about to start. Peter wore his normal clothes over his new wrestling outfit, keeping his mask and goggles in his pocket. He had to lie to May and Ben that he would go to Brooklyn library which was about five blocks away from Barclays Center so that they would not question him being near there or wanting to be there. However, it also was very difficult when he was in school, waiting for a final bell to ring. He had to lie to Whiz that his leg was injured. As the last bell rang, he busted out of the door of the building in hope of getting to the Barclays Center as fast as he could, but his plan was interrupted by the sound of a car horn.

"Hey, Peter."

"Uncle Ben?"

"Come inside, Peter. I will take you to the library," Ben told Peter as he was waiting for Peter to enter his car.

Peter did as he was told by Ben to enter the car without asking a question. As he entered the car with Ben, they began to move off to the street of Brooklyn. While Peter looked out at the street, Ben focused on the street, driving to avoid any accident while he began to ask about Peter's day, "How is your school, Peter?"

"It's okay," Peter shrugged, still looking outside.

Ben sighed, hearing from Peter and said, "I don't want to ignore the incident but I had to. I know you're upset being grounded for it but I need to remind you that every action has a consequence that you have to live with," Ben continued, "You need to behave yourself, Peter, because you're a good kid and you know what is right and wrong."

"I know, Ben, but it's just that I want my life to go in the right way where I can live perfectly and fine."

"No one's life is perfect because it does not go the way everyone wants to be but do you know why?"

Peter nodded.

"It's because everyone has their own flaws and weaknesses that could not be fixed in a short-cut way, Peter. I know that you're a good-hearted kid but also a misguided kid who does not know what is right and wrong. You have great potential to have a great life but you need responsibility to take care of it."

"What do we need responsibility for, Ben? Is it key to have a great life?"

"Yes, Peter, but I don't think you can get my meaningful message but I will give you one which is short and simple."

"What is the message? To hold a responsibility to lead a successful life?" Peter guessed.

"No. With great power, come with great responsibility, Peter. It's simple and short that I had told you a second ago," Uncle Ben answered with an explanation and a smile.

Ben stopped the vehicle at the library and put his car in park so that Peter could get out. As Peter got out of the car, he said, "Thanks for the ride, Uncle Ben."

"No problem, Peter," Ben said with a smile, "Stay safe."

Peter nodded in response and started walking up the steps to the library, at least until he saw Ben's car was out of view and ran to Barclays Center.

* * *

**Barclays Center,**

**Brooklyn, New York**

A cheer of auditions went through around the stadium as a huge muscular man, a champion, smashed his competitor to the ground and his competitor became unconscious. The voice of an announcer began to say, "And another defeat at the hand of CRUSHER HOGAN."

Peter had been watching the fights in the wrestling ring from the sidelines for at least half an hour. While he was watching, he noticed two paramedic males and females pushing a recent competitor laying on a stretcher moving pass by him. A recent competitor's body had gained a lot of bruises and cut and his face was swollen. He felt pity for not only competitors but for others who were tapped out or became the same as the unconscious recent competitor. He was already in his wrestling costume except for his face.

Peter scanned the area as no one wanted to challenge him, giving him a chance. He wore his gloves and goggles before jumping onto the pole in the corner of balancing on top, sitting on his heel. "I'll take him on."

"Ooohhh, a mystery challenger," the announcer said with excitement as he walked over to Peter to put his microphone to his face. "And you might be?"

"The name's Spider, Pal, and I will take Crusher Hogan on," Peter replied without hesitation and with his confidence.

The announcer began to lean towards Peter beside and whisper to Peter's ear, "You really want to go with that?"

"Yeah, but what's wrong with that?" Peter asked with his raised eyebrow.

"No reason," The announcer shrugged before putting his microphone back to his lips, "Okay everyone. Here we have THE SPIIIIIIDEEER!"

There was a loud boo from the crowd. Peter ignored it that he did not care for who he was or his costume but the only care was to beat Hogan to claim three thousand dollars to save his home. He was now focused on Hogan as Hogan glared at him with a dead-eye and said, "You think you can beat CRUSHER HOGAN, Bugboy. I will show you that no one can beat me!"

"Spider is arachnid by the way. Not 'bug boy'." Peter corrected Hogan.

"Don't care!"

Hogan charged towards Peter but Peter jumped over him by doing a front flip and landed on the ground. Peter ran towards Hogan, who turned around to see him, swung his fist, and hit Hogan's face with his minimum strength. Hogan felt less pain on his face but ignored it to try to punch or grab Peter. Peter's Spider-Sense kicked in as he dodged an incoming punch and grabbed from Hogan continuously. Hogan tried to smash with his both fist down to Peter when he had enough to attempt to punch but Peter lifted his hand up and stopped Hogan's descending fist.

Peter swung his right leg and kicked Hogan's stomach to stun him. He then punched Hogan's face once again and Hogan fell to the ground. Relieved, Peter wished Hogan to stay unconscious on the ground for a few seconds so that he would claim the prize money but he was wrong. His Spider-sense rang on his head. When Peter was about to turn around, Hogan successfully hit him with a closed folding chair and Peter knocked out. Groaned in pain, Peter felt a pain in his face but it slowly faded away and he stood up. Peter exclaimed painfully, "Ouch! That's really hurt!"

"Quitting whiny, bug boy! I'm going to put you out of your misery!" Hogan shouted as he was about to swing the char again.

Seeing the flying chair towards his face, Peter ducked down to dodge and uppercut Hogan's chin with increasing a little to his super strength to stun him again. As the chair fell off from Hogan's hand, Hogan staggered back while Peter ran towards him. Peter grabbed Hogan's arm and threw Hogan to the ground. He then picked Hogan to air from the ground.

"Put me down, you twerk?" Hogan asked Peter, feeling both surprised, embracement, and furious.

"Alright but that's what you are asking for!" Peter said as he grinned.

Peter spanned Hogan around to make him dizzy and wanted to vomit and threw him off the arena to crash onto the table. As Hogan crashed onto the table, the crowd started to cheer Peter for defeating Hogan while the announcer went up to the arena when he snapped out of his trance and said, "Lady and Gentleman. We have a Winner! I present the victory, The SSSSPPPPIIIIIDDDDEEERR!"

A loud cheer erupted from the crowds as it became louder and Peter was both glad and happy that he won the prize money.

**10 minutes later**

"What the hell," Peter mumbled as he looked down to see the few cash papers in his hand. He could not believe that he was being somehow cheated because he counted the money up to five hundred and eighty dollars. He looked up to see the announcer who was in charge of the competition.

"Where is the rest of the money?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrow.

"What money?" The announcer asked, playing dumb.

"Your advisement in the newspaper said that whoever beat Hogan up would get three grand and this is the money that I had in my hand," Peter explained clearly to the announcer, hoping that he would get the memo. "So I ask again. where is the rest of the money?"

The announcer stood up from the chair and glared at Peter with a threatening look while replied, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, you stupid kid idiot, but I think this is the prize money that I give you."

"But…"

"So I suggest you get the hell out of my sight or else I call the security guard."

Peter was shocked that the announcer had just threatened him to go away with the money that he should have. His right hand gripped into a fist with frustration and he felt itchy to punch the announcer in his face. He could do that and trashed his room to find the money or threatened him to give the original amount of prize money to him. However, it was a bad idea because it would lead him to become a criminal for this and throw his future away that Uncle Ben and Aunt May had saved up for him. He released it into a hand and turned around to storm out while shoved the money into his pocket.

As he was walking in the hallway to the elevator, he heard both running footsteps and shouting. He turned around to see a man running away with a bag in his right hand from the announcer who was chasing after him. He presumed the man to be a thief who had stolen the bag filled with the announcer's money which he was supposed to have paid with three thousand dollars. As he squeezed his eyes to take a look at the thief, the thief was dressed in black clothing and a presumably black beanie cap. His hair was blonde and his face was rough with a shaggy beard.

"Kids, stop that thief!" The announcer shouted very loudly.

However, Peter did an unbelievable action: He moved aside for the thief to escape with ease. The elevator door opened at the right time for the thief to enter swiftly and there was no one inside to stop him. He entered and pressed the close button rapidly to close while the sweat ran down on his face.

As the elevator's door shut, the announcer stopped running and fell to his knee on the ground beside Peter. His face twisted into a furious look when he looked at him and stood up, only to grab his collar with both hands.

"What the hell do you let that damn thief get away with the money?!" The announcer yelled at Peter, shaking him by his collar.

Peter grabbed the announcer's collar by a wrist with both hands and gripped with his strength for the announcer to release him. He was upset at the announcer for cheating with him but he was glad that he gave him his own medicine. He could break the announcer's but he decided not to because he wanted him to suffer the same as he did.

Feeling the pain, the announcer released both hands as he was afraid that his wrist bone would crack instantly and glared at the unintimidated Peter. However, Peker spoke first before he did, "That's because you're also a damn thief as him."

The announcer was in the mixture of shock and anger at Peter's reply. He could struggle him to death for letting the thief escape but he cannot because he could put his reputation in danger. All he could do was to see Peter walking away from him.

**A minute later**

Walking out of the Barclays Center building, Peter felt refreshed after saying back coldly to the announcer. Even though he later felt horrible, he would not forgive him for cheating with the prize money. He could take a walk around the street of Brooklyn to cool off but he had to reach the place where Uncle Ben dropped him off. As he was walking to the place, his eyes caught a glimpse of an unexpected scene. He saw the same thief who had stolen the money from the announcer and Uncle Ben who was standing in front of him behind his car. He felt a bad omen was going to happen and it did. They both wrestled with the stolen money, affecting Peter to run towards them to stop.

All of a sudden, the gunshot was heard twice, scaring the people around them ran away in fear, and Uncle Ben disappeared in a quick second. Peter's eyes widened in both fear and horrific and he tried to run as fast as he could. The thief somehow successfully entered Uncle Ben's Car due to the possibility of the drop of the car key. As the stolen car drove off, Peter saw the lying Uncle Ben who was bleeding to death. Terrified, he rushed over to Uncle Ben and held the pressure to prevent the blood from bleeding out while cradling him and called, "UNCLE BEN."

Ben slowly turned his head around to face Peter, letting his smile out and struggling to say, "Hey, Kiddo. I never thought you would be here soon... But I'm glad that you're already here"

"Don't talk. Just focus on your breathing," Peter said, looking at Ben's blood flowing throughout his hand. "Oh god."

Peter panicked that Ben was going to die and began to shout for help with his loud voice, "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Peter said, "You're going to be alright."

"Peter." Ben struggled to say, "Don't blame yourself for this. There was nothing that you could've done."

"No, Don't say that. You're gonna be fine. Just hang in there!" Peter kept pleading loudly with Ben, keeping the pressure.

As Peter kept holding the pressure, he suddenly heard no breathing sound from Ben and saw his closed eyes and his unmovable hand. Peter faced down and his tear began to flow down while his hand stained with blood as it was still on Ben's bleeding wound. He realized that Ben was gone and there was nothing for him to do to bring Ben to life but to grieves sadly. "No."


	7. Come with Great Responsibility Part 3

**Disclaimer**

**Hello, Reader. This is Worseman****.**

**I don't own any Marvel character except my OC characters.**

**Notes**

**If you spot some spelling or Grammar error, Please comment down on it and what you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

**This is unlike me to release this chapter very soon but I might try to modify this chapter soon or later in the future in case some of you don't like this chapter at all.**

**This is a remake of this chapter of my Spider-Man original story. ****By the way, ****I had introduced a villain**** in this story. I'm also going to do a style of Scott Synder's Batman in**** this story. Unfortunately, I'm not going to ****introduce**** Spider-Man's villains in this story because you already knew them and read other people's fanfiction.**

**Anyway, enjoy your reading.**

* * *

Peter was standing quietly, seeing May being questioned by a police officer. While they were having a conversation, Peter still felt guilty and wretched for Uncle Ben's death. He should have stopped the thief back then and if he did, Uncle Ben was still alive. He wanted to cry but he could not because of Aunt May.

"Witnesses gave a description to the sketch artist. I need you to take a look." The officer instructed May as he showed a description of the face of Ben's killer in a wanted poster.

May looked at the sketch and shook his head while replied, "No."

"Madam, I didn't expect you would. Homicide detectives are on it. We'll see what they turn up."

"Okay."

As their conversation was finished, the officer stood up and walked to the door along with his partner but Peter simply blocked their path by asking, "Officer, can I have it?"

"Sure things, Kid," The officer replied, gave a wanted poster to Peter

While the officer gave to Peter, the radio chat spoke up that there was a shootout in Hell's kitchen street. Peter moved away from the door for them to walk out. When they left, he immediately walked to the stairs to his room to be left alone, not seeing May crying. May's eyes caught Peter leaving upstairs but she did not stop him because she had to leave him alone to do what she was doing: Grieving.

When Peter entered his room and closed the door, he looked at the poster and saw the face of Uncle Ben's Killer. It was the same thief who had stolen the money at Barclays Center. The thief who shot Uncle Ben. The same thief that Peter should have prevented the tragedy from happening by simply stopping him. He dropped down to the floor and faced down to let his tears flow down on his cheek. After a short crying, His sad emotions turned to furious. He then moved to the closet and opened. He took out his wrestling costume and wore it to chase after the robber.

Before he began to chase, he took a prototype wrist-worn device from the table which he invented five days before the competition and called it a web-shooter. It acts as a real gun except a bullet being replaced with web fluid which he created by using chemical substances from both his household and Midtown High. He both experimented and practiced with it such as swinging across the street in the early morning or creating a ball to hit a target of a can in the warehouse. He put his web shooter on his both wrist and sneaked out of the house by his window from the sight of May to chase after the killer.

* * *

**A Minute Later**

**Somewhere in New York City**

The thief was panicking, shooting his pistol at Peter who dodged every bullet he fired while charging towards him because he was chased by Peter. They were in an abandoned building. As the thief was about to fire another round with his pistol, Peter kicked it off his hand and shoved his body against the wall. Peter fired a web fluid to stick him against the wall and the thief tried to struggle to escape but could not. Peter walked towards the robber who was in the state of fear, and said angrily, "Do you have any idea what you've done, DON'T YOU?!"

"What?!"

"YOU KILLED THAT INNOCENT MAN ON THE STREET IN BROOKLYN STREET!" Peter yelled with an angry tone as he punched through the wall beside the stuck robber with his full strength to make him cowered in fear.

"I'm sorry," The robber said in a panic, "I didn't mean to kill him but he forced me to do it!"

"Shut up!" Peter yelled as he grabbed the robber out of the fluid with his full strength while punching the window, shattering it.

"I will kill you by throwing you off the building," Peter threatened with his venom tone as he pulled the robber to the outside of the window and held him in the air.

The robber begged for his life to release him and not to throw him off to his death but Peter was not listening. Standing while holding the robber, Peter wanted to kill the robber for Ben's death very badly and blamed him all he wanted so that it could ease his pain. However, his memory resurfaced to his head as he realized what Uncle Ben told him before his death and in his dying moment. If he killed the robber, he was not a better man than his father or Uncle Ben. He released the robber. The robber grabbed his pistol as he pointed at Peter, saying, "Die, Freak."

As the pistol fired, Peter easily dodged and shot his web to the robber. He then pulled it towards him and punched his face. As the robber fell to the ground unconsciously, Peter looked at him for the last moment and knew what he was going to do.

As the police car arrived, the police officers including George Stacy existed out of their vehicle to enter the building to catch the robber. All of a sudden, the window crashed by the figure, surprising the officer to step back. They then saw the beaten thief hanging upside down in the air, shivering in fear. While the officers were looking at the robber, George looked up and saw Peter in his wrestling costume on the rooftop but in his view, all he could see was a shadow figure. Peter jumped over to another building to escape the sight. After a few moments, George walked towards the beaten robber and asked, "Who beat you up?"

The robber breathed, trying to say, "A…. Fr…. Freak."

After escaping, he landed on the building and sat on the floor against the wall. He took off his mask. He then took out his phone. He looked through a couple of unread messages from Uncle Ben and saw a voicemail. He activated the voicemail and listened to Ben's voice, "Peter, I know things have been difficult lately and I'm sorry about that. I think I know what you're feeling. Come back home if you can."

* * *

**The Following Day**

**Midtown High,**

**Queens, New York City**

"Thanks for your help, Cindy," Liz smiled as she and Cindy carried the box filled with books, walking down the hallway.

"No problem, Liz. It's what friends do," Cindy smiled back.

While Liz and Cindy were walking, Peter, whose face covered with his hood, bumped Cindy's shoulder lightly and continued to walk without apologizing. Cindy became upset to look at Peter, who was unknown to her because of his appearance, and he did not apologize for bumping into her. She was about to call him but a familiar voice filled with sadness behind her saying, "Don't do that."

Both Liz and Cindy turned their head around and saw Hobie standing in front of them. His expression was filled with sadness and sympathy. Both Cindy and Liz were confused to see Hobie's expression and they wondered why he was gloomy.

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked in a little irritation with a raised eyebrow, "He should have apologized to me for bumping me because I almost dropped it."

"I would not do that if I were you because that's Peter," Hobie warned, pointing at Peter walking towards his locker.

"Peter?" Liz asked.

"Yeah and truth to be told, ladies; his uncle passed away because he was shot," Hobie replied and later explained, shocking both Liz and Cindy.

"Oh my god," Cindy covered her mouth in shock while Liz was speechless from Hobie's word.

Peter unlocked and opened his locker because he needs his textbook and other stationary books for his first period of a lesson. While he kept it in his bag, Flash walked towards him and greeted, "Hey, Peter."

"What about tomorrow, Flash?" Peter asked coldly to push Flash away.

"Listen, Peter…"

As Flash placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, Peter dropped his bag to the ground and grabbed Flash's shirt collar with both of his hands. He then shoved Flash against the locker with a loud bang, holding him hard. A loud sound caught a crowd's attention including Liz, Cindy, and Hobie as they began to look at Flash being picked by Peter. Peter was furious and upset. As he was still holding Flash's collar hardly, Flash started to speak, "I'm not here to make fun of you, Peter. I'm here to say sorry about your uncle's death."

Listening, Peter quickly released Flash from his grip, and Flash apologized, "I'm sorry, Peter."

Peter began to walk away from Flash to the classroom for his lesson while everyone backed away from him, feeling sympathy for his uncle's death after they heard. However, They dare not to try to comfort him or give their condolences because of the scene between him and Flash. Harry, on the other hand, who was among the crowd, tried to comfort Peter but he stopped at his track because he was instead making it worse for him. All he does now is sigh in distress while watching him walk away. He hated to see him in misery but he does not know how to.

* * *

**Parker's resident,**

**Queens, New York City**

"_Aunt May is staying at her friend's __house. I hope she is alright after Ben's death__. Now, I'm only one person in my house."_

Peter was walking back to his house late during the night because he wasted his time studying his subject, practicing his web shooter, and trying to push his ability to the limit in the abandoned warehouse. He was very tired and hungry because he had not eaten any food for almost a day except he ate his favorite hotdog on his way to school. However, he still felt guilty for the tragic death of Uncle Ben. He pushed everyone including his friend away as he wanted to grieve alone but could not. When he was about to reach home, he suddenly came across a recognized blonde girl: Gwen. He was surprised that she was here in Queens along with her suitcase. As he continued walking, she saw him and greeted, "Hey, Peter."

"Gwen, how did you….. "

"Harry told me about your address where you stay and I just met your aunt. She wanted to pass a message to you, saying that she was staying with her friend for now."

Peter sighed as he never knew that Harry would give up his address to anyone including Gwen but he had a right to be worried and wanted to check on him if he was alright because he and Harry were like a brother to each other. As for May, Peter understood that she and Ben have been together for many years but recently, he was gone, caused by his own action and May would be probably grieving silently from everyone including him. Peter began to say, "That's good."

"How are you doing," Gwen asked with a concerned tone.

"I…. I don't know," Peter replied with a small hint of sadness.

Both Peter and Gwen became silent, creating an awkward atmosphere between them. They felt embarrassed but heartbroken at the same time for Uncle Ben. He tried to speak up but she beat it to her by doing an unexpected action. She wrapped her arm around him and held him closely. He was surprised at her action but he does not know how to react by doing his action.

"Let it out, Peter. Don't hold it too much."

After hearing Gwen's word, Peter was broken down and letting his tears fall off while leaning over her shoulder. Both he and Gwen fell to the ground and she tightened her wrap around him while he was still crying. It was very painful for her to hear his crying which she hates the most but she was now comforting him.

* * *

**5**** days later**

**Calvary Cemetery**

When Ben's funnel ended with the last word of Bible reading by the priest, the priest walked away from May and Peter to give them space. Peter spends his remaining prize money to give Ben a proper burial. He wanted to apologize to Ben for their nasty conversation, running out and not stopping the man who killed him before he had the chance to. It was too late to apologize but he had to move on along with May which Ben wanted them. She walked away, leaving Peter alone as she knew that he needed time with Uncle for a while until he returned. She would wait outside the cemetery.

After Aunt May was out of his sight, Peter began to speak, "Hey, Uncle Ben. How are you doing? I hope that you're fine. As for Aunt May, if you're worried about her, she has been doing okay after your passing and trying to move on by one step at the time."

Peter sighed out in tiredness and continued, "I'm sorry for what happened to you because it is all my fault for letting this incident happen. You always said that I have great potential but I need responsibility to take care of it and you're right. I let you down for my irresponsibility that I should prevent it but the words you mentioned to me before all that happened, "With Great Power, Come with Great Responsibility." I first didn't understand what it means until after your unfortunate passing makes me a full understanding of your word. I will become a better man to do what the others are supposed to do which is either act as inspiration or make a good action. Thank, Uncle Ben, and you will rest peacefully."

Peter turned around and began to walk away from Uncle Ben's Tombstone, leaving it unscattered and quiet. He reached outside of the cemetery to see Aunt May standing and met with her to walk to their home. As they reached their home, Peter paused his pace and asked, "Can I walk for a while, Aunt May?"

"Sure thing, Peter. Be back before lunch" May continued to say, "And Peter, It's not your fault for Ben's death. He would not want you to blame yourself and he hates to watch you suffer when you made a mistake. I know you want to blame yourself but remember: We all make mistakes but we must learn from them and pick ourselves up and move forward. That's what Ben wanted us to do, Peter."

After hearing May's word, Peter smiled and replied, "Thanks, Aunt May."

* * *

**A Week Later**

**Queens,**

**New York, New York City**

A siren of the police car sounded loud as it chased after the chase away vehicle in the street. Peter looked at the scene and stood up. He threw his wrestling costume away because it does not look suitable for his 'vigilantes' activity so he designed a new costume. His red and blue zip hoodie whose upper chest was covered with black spider symbol and black long sleeves fingerless gloves attached to his half of the sleeves of a red hoodie which he cut off except black cargo pants and his red and blue sneaker with a white lining detail. He wore a red cycle mask with a modification google which help him to zoom in and out at his distance, his belt pouch around his waist filled with his web ammunition and his red biker gloves with blue fingers also had ammunition but a small amount and it was on the wrist strap hidden under his sleeves.

Peter jumped off the roof and swung across the street with his web-shooter. He smirked under his mask as he thought, "_It's time for me to take responsibility to stop crime and rescue some people_."

While Peter swung and jumped in the air, he screamed with excitement at the top of his lungs and said, "Here I come, New York. This is your Friendly Neighbourhood SPIDER-MAN!"

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Adrian Toomes never thought that he could make it successful when he was an Oscorp aerodynamics engineer. He helped any troubled employee or engineer on their own weakness area or gave tips or advice to remind them to do better. Unfortunately, he was fired along with a few employees and engineers by Norman and his board meeting members. All of their own projects were heavily denied, especially his magnetic air transport project because of the major damage impact on their marketing business. His blood boiled as he was conflicted with Norman and he wanted to murder him in cold blood but he could not because he was afraid that he would become no better than him

However, Adrian had not lost everything. He still had some of the blueprints, material compounds, and a fired employee who had joined him. He looked at the Mechanical Exoskeleton Armor Suit equipped with a metal wing, painted with dark green. It was created by him alone with the assistance of a mystery talented inventor at the cost of money. His group had done many times which was hijacking confiscated technology from any industrials including STARK, HAMMER, and their hateful company, Oscorp, and both reverse-engineering and weaponizing it for sale on the streets while avoiding the attention of the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) or Police Department. He, however, cannot reveal himself unless he either decided to or have no choice to do so.

Adrien smiled devilishly as he would do the heist by nightfall while thoughts, "_Just like I told them in the first place: The World's changing. It's time we change too._"

* * *

**Unknown Laboratory,**

**Oscorp Industries,**

**Manthan, New York City**

Nels van Adder was looking through the Oz-formula notes to see if anything was wrong with the help of Conner who was spending his time with his family. While he read through it many times, he knew dying consequences would damage his life and reputations. Feeling tired, he gave up reading and stood up to walk to the door as he gave up reading and would continue to the following day. As he walked out, he thought of when the Oz-formula was completed, he would test himself as a guinea pig to see if it worked. He also thoughts on a name for the Oz-formula but could not use a stupid name: Goblin formula.

* * *

**Extra Notes**

**Peter's wrestling costume is not considered a vigilante costume in my opinion on this story so I created another costume for him which is fit for his vigilance.**

**My version of Adrain Toomes is loosely inspired by the three version counterparts: ****Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), Spectacular, and Main Marvel Comic, and the introduction of a character, Nels van Adder, a less-known marvel character whose alias is known as Proto-Goblin. Unfortunately, I planned him to die in any next chapter.**

**I'm also planning to do another Marvel Fanfiction which is called Zero Years and it focuses on the marvel characters that I might or might not introduce in this story along with my original characters. This is similar to DC Comics: Zero Year. However, I may or may not going to publish it in the future.**

**The next chapter will be inspired by Scott Snyder's Batman: Zero Year even though the previous entire chapters can possibly be considered as Zero Year.**


End file.
